The Dark Queen
by Yue Sai
Summary: Sequel to I had the Time of My Life. You wanted to know what happened next, so here it is. This is sober so sorry about that, but as always, I hope you enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thanks fellow fans of I Had the Time of my Life. You wanted to know what happens next so I'll write more to quench you're thirst. I have gotten a lot of complaints about grammar, so if anyone knows how to get a beta I would greatly appreciate if you could message me how. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story despite my grammar! Oh and the story is now sober, so no more crack; this is serious. ;(**

**Warning: Some characters that you may like might die, and all that stuff. There is also violence and mild swearing. Rating may go up for future chapters.**

The Dark Queen

Everyone in the Great Hall was thunder struck. The leader of the light side has come together with the leader of the dark side as his queen. Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, balled his fists in anger as his ears burned red like the color of his bright fiery hair. How could his best friend betray him like this; how could he betray everyone? He's sacrificed everything for Harry and now all the hard work, all the grueling last months don't matter anymore. They have been wasted. The greater good has been lost.

Hermione Granger boiled in anger as well. She thought Harry was the one. She thought he was the one who was going to defeat evil, but she was wrong. For once she was very wrong. Her hand slid into Ron's, her lover. She looked for reassurance, comfort, though she knew she would never be eased. Ron gripped Hermione's hand. What would happen to them? He looked into her warm brown eyes as he was looking for comfort, but all he found was fear. Hermione took Ron's other hand and placed it over her abdomen. Her eyes watered and so did Ron's. She was pregnant with his child. The child they were hoping to bring into a better world, but now it may never see the light of day.

"Show me Harry. Show me that you want to be my queen." demanded Lord Voldemort and right then and there Harry brushed his lips against the Dark Lord's. The Dark Lord wanted more as he placed his lips firmly against Harry's. It was as if everyone wasn't shocked enough. They pulled away from the passionate kiss when each lost their breath.

Bellatrix Lestrange was fuming furiously. How dare the Dark Lord betray her like this? She loved him and he loved her back. She was sure of it or else she wouldn't have dealt with the Dark Lord for so long. He would smirk at her and eye her with his red slits of eyes. He loved her not this brat! It was the little brat that had led him to his downfall so why, why was he I love with him? Before she knew what she was doing she marched right up to the Dark Lord and Harry.

"You can't be serious my Lord, this boy was your downfall when he was one! Don't let him be your downfall again!" she yelled while Harry just smirked at her with pity. How blind she was Harry thought. Voldemort's eyes read rage. How could his most faithful Death Eater confront him like this? He would make an example out of her.

The Dark Lord turned to Harry and smiled. "She dare question us Harry, and you know what happens to those who dare question, don't you?"

"Yes, my Lord, I believe the punishment is death." Harry replied smiling at Bellatrix. "I think her pretty little mouth should be silenced as my Lord pleases."

"If you insist my love." The Dark Lord then pointed his wand at the now trembling Bellatrix, but his eyes held no mercy for her. "Avada Kedavra" Her body was flung into the appalled crowd.

"And may that be a warning to anyone who dare question the Dark Lord." yelled Harry over the sudden gasps. Minerva McGonagall held her breath as she saw the sudden green flash. Yes Bellatrix was her enemy, but still she never did like the dreaded curse. She looked at Harry. His green eyes looked vexed. He was corrupted with evil and greed. Why the sudden change? She thought he was the one to bring good back into the world. She thought she taught him the difference between wrong and right but apparently she has failed another student who walked these halls. Albus always told her it was not her fault if one of her students had chosen to be a Death Eater. It was their decision. She thought he was wrong. It was her fault. She was supposed to teach them how to make the right decisions and yet they hadn't. They hadn't failed her, but she had failed them and now she had failed Harry.

The Order members were still in shock. How could he betray everyone like this? He was the chosen one to stop evil, not become their leader. Everything was happening too fast. Molly and Arthur Weasley thought of the fate of their family. Surely they wouldn't be spared. They would still try to fight for the greater good even if all hope was lost.

Dumbledore's Army was stunned to see Harry in the arms of the Dark Lord. Harry had created Dumbledore's Army so they could learn how to defend themselves against the Dark Lord, but now Harry was his queen. Wasn't Harry on a secret mission that would help defeat the Dark Lord? That's what they heard and hoped, but now it seemed as if it were a lie. Everything seemed like it was a lie. They were living in a great big lie as everything was a waste of time.

Ginny Weasley shed tears of anger and disgust. She thought Harry loved her, but it seemed she was played by yet another boy. She was helpless when it came to love. She was defenseless when it came to Harry. Whatever Harry asked her to do she would do it. If he asked her to die right now she would. Love was cruel as it had struck her deep within the heart. She had thought she knew what love was but apparently she didn't. No she didn't. She had had guys who confessed they loved her, but yet they still broke her heart. She didn't care what happened anymore. She had nothing else to live for. If Harry did love her then life wasn't worth living.

"I have showed you my loyalty to you Harry. Now show me you're loyalty to me." The Dark Lord commanded of Harry.

"Anything to please you my Lord," Harry said as he looked around the room, "is there anyone in particular that my Lord would wishes to see die?"

"Why don't you choose that mud-blood?"

"You mean Hermione Granger?" When Harry said her name Hermione gulped and shivered. Ron gripped her hand tighter. If Harry dared touch her he would kill him even if his effort was futile, he would kill him.

"Yes her, she will do unless you can think of someone better." The Dark Lord replied and Harry shook his head.

"No, if my Lord wishes me to kill someone, then I shall not hesitate to do so." Harry responded as he looked for Hermione in the crowd. Hermione stood courageously amongst the others trapped in the room even though all she wanted to do was hide. She then felt someone grip her arm. She looked up to see her beloved Professor. Professor McGonagall ushered her towards her where Hermione felt something cool and wet slip over her head and down her body.

"Keep quiet and still." Minerva McGonagall instructed Hermione. Hermione wasn't in an invisibility cloak but she had some old kind of magic on her. She was like a chameleon as she blended into her surroundings. Ron looked gratefully at Minerva.

"Thank you."

"Keep your eyes upfront." ordered Minerva and Ron did as he was told.

"Where is she?" asked Harry aloud. "If anyone is hiding her then the consequences could be severe." The Dark Lord grew impatient as well as Harry.

"Never mind it my love, there will be time for her later, but I want to get the ceremony over with." the Dark Lord told Harry urgently while Harry nodded in approval.

"Severus, please do the honors of binding Harry and I." Lord Voldemort called for Severus and Severus came out from the crowd.

He straightened himself in front of the Dark Lord before he spoke. "Yes my Lord, it would be an honor sir." He said bowing his head politely.

"Then get up here, we don't have all day." barked Harry. Severus tried to keep from sneering as he wasn't used to being ordered around by Harry. He despised Harry and wished Harry would have done his job and killed Lord Voldemort, but he couldn't think so loudly or else the Dark Lord might hear him.

Severus got out his wand as he stood on the dais with Harry and Lord Voldemort. Harry and Lord Voldemort joined hands facing each other as they listened to the ancient words. A black rope with thorns came from Severus's wand as it intertwined between the two joined hands. The thorns ripped and tore into Harry's and the Dark Lord's flesh. Crimson red blood flowed freely from their newly made cuts. The blood from the other traveled along the black rope and seeped into the other's fresh cuts. They were magically bound now as each other's blood flowed through them. Magic streamed between the two. Lord Voldemort was pleased as he felt stronger than ever and so did Harry. They had new magic now and they would take full advantage of it. Harry and Lord Voldemort kissed again to seal the deal.

"Alas my queen, what would you like to do now?" asked Lord Voldemort lovingly.

"I call forth the members of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry commanded. Voldemort gave Harry a quizzical look, but Harry gave him a reassuring smile. All the Order members looked at Minerva for guidance. Surly they would be tortured. Minerva knew they were all waiting for her to make to the first move. There were too many frightened people who have lost hope and too many Death Eaters around to start a rebellion. Harry was the beacon of hope and now he was gone and so were the people for the light side. The numbers would have diminished greatly, and they have lost people in the Order from the battle and Minerva knew that. There was nothing to do but to face whatever was coming for her. Minerva felt a slight tug on her arm as she knew it was Hermione.

"I told you to keep still." Minerva reminded her before she stepped forth to the dais and the other Order members followed her. They understood that she was leading them to their deaths, but at the same time they understood that there was no hope on surviving if they tried to rebel.

"Ah long time no see Minnie." said the Dark Lord in a friendly manner. He looked at her as she walked defiantly towards them. She was frightened, but she wouldn't show it. Severus watched as she came forth. Damn her Gryffindor pride and bravery. She should have just hidden herself. At least that Ganger girl had enough sense to do so thought Severus. Minerva stopped before the dais as the other Order members lined behind her.

"It has been a long time Tom, or do you prefer my Lord now a days?" questioned Minerva as she still hadn't lost her words. Lord Voldemort flared with anger and Harry could feel it through his scar.

"You shall show more respect to your Lord!" spat Harry as he raised his wand towards his older Professor. "Crucio."

Minerva felt the curse attack her nervous system. She bit her lip to keep her from screaming out in pain as she was down on her knees writhing in agony. It coursed through her body as it felt like it was burning from within. Harry finally let her go. The other Order members went to make sure she was alright, but Harry put a stop to it.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled. Harry then stepped down from the dais as he bent low to hear Minerva's ragged breathing.

"You shall address my dear husband as my Lord, do I make myself clear?" She didn't answer as she was still trying to regain her breath. Harry getting impatient kicked her in the ribs which caused Minerva to roll on her back. Her hands clutched to her side where the rib was most likely fractured or even broken. Others gasped to see Harry abuse her like this.

"Do I make myself clear?" repeated Harry. Minerva still said nothing nor did she move. She wasn't going to give in easily. If she were going to die right then and there she would do it valiantly.

"Are you at loss of words? My dear Professor this must be a first for you. Well if you cannot speak then I see no use for you. You shall be the first to go." Harry had his wand extended towards Minerva who looked at Harry without fear. That stupid insufferable woman thought Severus as he stepped in.

"My queen, sorry for interruption, but I think we both know Minerva can be of great assistance." Snape spoke up.

"You are brave Severus for vouching for her, but are you willing to die for her?" Harry questioned now circling around Severus as if he were a vulture circling death. Minerva slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position as she looked at both of the men. They were deciding her fate. Both were traitors, but why did Severus speak up? He could have just stayed back behind Lord Voldemort.

"Severus, your answer?" asked Harry impatiently.

Severus looked at Minerva as he gave his answer. "Yes I would, she is more powerful than me and would be of good use to you my queen." He then looked away from Minerva as he could imagine her face distorted in disgust when really she was bewildered.

Harry scoffed in disbelief. "You would give your life for a Gryffindor, for a witch who is older than you?"

"Yes I would" repeated Severus.

Harry looked at Lord Voldemort for help. "What do you think we should do with them?"

"I think Severus is right. She is a powerful witch and if she could be turned then more would follow her and she would be an asset. Severus, she's you're problem now as I leave her to you. You shall report back in a month's time as to how progress is going. As for the rest of the Order members I don't see any use for them." decided the Dark Lord and Harry nodded in approval.

"Very well, as you wish my love." Harry replied and then turned his wand to the other Order members. Arthur held his wife Molly close before the emerald green beam of light struck them both dead. Minerva leapt from where she was only to be held back by Severus.

"No, let me go!" she protested, but Severus held her close.

"No you can't help them now Minerva." growled Severus as he fought to maintain her. Minerva watched as each and every Order member was brought down by Harry. Bill held Fleur close to him as they went down as well. George was next. He collapsed to the ground. His eyes were glassy and lifeless. They all were; they were all dead. Minerva cried as Severus held her close, but she still fought against him.

"Minerva God damn it! They're dead and you're lucky your life was spared now stop fighting me." Severus ordered her, but she did not cease. "I'm sorry Minerva, stupefy." Minerva fell limp into his arms as she was finally still and silenced. Harry smirked as he saw his Professor still fight despite how futile the attempt was.

"I see you'll have your hands full Severus. I wish you luck with her for both your sakes." Harry then rejoined Voldemort's side on the dais.

"Those who dare challenge us shall end up dead like the respected Order of the Phoenix. So you can either join our Death Eater ranks, or become a prisoner. Death Eaters round each and every one of them up. I don't want any of them to escape." Lord Voldemort ordered and then turned to Harry. "Let's go my Love. We have a world to conquer." Harry smiled and they appariated out of Hogwarts leaving the rest to panic and fall to the Death Eaters. Hermione grabbed Ron and went behind the dais and snuck into the secret room behind it unseen.

"We need to get out of here." Hermione said as she swiftly moved down the stairs. The charm was starting to wear off as Ron could see her more clearly.

"Obviously, quickly in here." Ron ushered her through a door that led them into an old class room that was still intact. There in the corner was the one-eyed witch. He pointed his wand at her.

"Dissendum." He said and her hump opened to a secret passage way.

"Where does it go?"

"It goes to Honey Dukes. Once we get there we can appriate to safety."

"Where's safety though? Nowhere is safe." Hermione questioned as she stifled her tears.

"Hermione do you know where your parents are in Australia?" asked Ron as he looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded though she didn't see how that could help.

"But I obliviated their memory Ron. They won't remember me."

"Yes, but you're not an expert obliviator so they haven't forgotten you completely. Hurry up." Ron ordered as he helped Hermione in the dark cave.

"So we're going to Australia?"

"Got a better idea, grimauld's not safe, Harry knows all the places we've been hiding over the years, and the burrows isn't safe either. Nowhere in Brittan is safe Hermione, and the only place I can think of is Australia." Ron had found the entrance that lead to the cellars of Honey Dukes. He helped Hermione up and took hold of her hand. "Hermione I love you, and I want to protect our child. We have to get out of here."

"Yes and I love you, but are you sure Australia is the answer?" Hermione asked as she looked in Ron's warm brown eyes.

"If it means protecting you Hermione then yes." Ron answered. He looked at Hermione as she was apprehensive, and she nodded. Ron smiled and he drew her into an embrace.

"I love you Hermione." He told her softly and they appriated away.

Back in the Great Hall Neville Longbottom was speechless. His mentor, his friend turned out to be a liar. He never hated Lord Voldemort. He was in love with the monster and was now his queen. He looked over at Ginny who was now weeping on the floor. His love Hannah Abbot took hold of Neville's hand. Neville looked into her crystal blue eyes that were filled to the brim with tears. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close to him.

"Hannah, I love you, but you've got to get out of here. I will hold them off while you escape."

"No you can't Neville, please don't leave me!" she begged, but Neville shook his head.

"Hannah, I can't live with myself if you died, now go!" he ordered her. He pushed her into the bustling crowd. Neville spotted the first Death Eater which was Alecto Carrow. He was going to enjoy this. Alecto had casted several curses at Neville for no reason other than she could He brought out his wand and out shot a blazing green beam of light. He was angered and of the killing curse would bring attention to him and away from Hannah.

"Alecto, which filthy mud-blood killed her!" screamed her brother, Amycus Carrow.

"I did!" yelled Neville courageously. Amycus screamed in furry and pointed his wand at Neville as an emerald green light shot from it as well. Luna Lovegood came to Neville's rescue as she blocked the killing curse that Amycus had sent.

"Thanks." said Neville as his muscles were still tense from awaiting death.

"Later Neville." Luna replied as she was blocking many curses that were headed their direction from the Death Eaters. Hannah came back to Neville's side as she helped him.

"I thought I told you to go." Neville yelled over the curses that were being said.

"I cannot live with myself if you die Neville therefore we can protect each other or die together." Hannah responded as she reflected the killing curse which hit Luscious Malfoy.

"Now is not the time to be romantic Hannah. You still have the rest of your life ahead of you."

"I'm not being romantic, but I'm being practical. My child will not grow up without its father!" she yelled as she sent a curse flying towards another Death Eater. Neville stopped as he was stunned. Hannah and him had only done it once and he thought she put on the contraceptive charm.

"Neville, watch out!" yelled Hannah as she pulled him out of the way of the killing curse that was coming his way. Other DA members had joined them, though none of them lasted very long. Ginny was struck by the killing curse leaving Ron the only surviving Weasley. Cho went down as well along with Dean Thomas. Suddenly Hannah was struck with a stunner and she went down. Neville dropped down to check if she was alright. He then saw Luna fall beside him as she was hit with a body binding spell. Neville was then pushed to the ground by a heavy black boot belonging to Walden Macnair. Walden smiled as he put his head near Neville's.

"I should kill you right now along with you're pretty little girl here, but I think I'll let you live only to suffer." He then smiled evilly as he pointed his wand at Hannah.

"No, please, don't, I'll do anything."

"Avada Kedavra." He said and Hannah was dead before Neville's eyes along with his unborn child. Neville screamed and thrashed under Macnair's shoe, but Macnair only laughed at Neville's pity attempt.

"Take him away and lock him up in a special cell along with this girl." Macnair ordered as he was pointing to Luna. Two Death Eaters bowed and came to grabbed Neville and Luna from the floor. Neville fought against them but was put to a stop when he was hit by a stunner.

Others in the Great Hall were made prisoners as none were made into Death Eaters. The other's wands were broken as they were stripped of their clothes and belongings as they were replaced with rags to wear instead. A house elf looked better than they did at that point. The Death Eaters led them into the dungeons as they separated males from females and locked them into dungeon cells that hadn't been used for years. The Death Eaters put new protective spells around the bars so no one could escape. The two Death Eaters will Neville and Luna threw their limp bodies into the same cell with new protective bars reinforced with charms all over it.

"Stop your crying you filthy lot! You shall get what you deserve." warned one of the Death Eaters. They shivered in fear as they wondered what would happen to them. There was no food, water or warmth. All they had were each other for comfort. Dementors looked after them as they made the place even colder. There was little cell space for anyone to sit or lie down. They were all doomed and they knew it. Death would be better than this.

Severus hauled Minerva back into the dungeons as it was the only place in the castle that remained intact after the battle. The rest was destroyed when the towers went down. He opened his office door and carried Minerva in. He then went into his private living quarters where he set her down on his couch. Severus watched as she remained immobile. He'd use this time to prepare for when she awoke.

He lifted her up from the couch and to his room where he set her carefully on his bed where she'd be more comfortable. Severus looked at her calm face and brushed away a loose strand of her hair. He had secretly loved her for many years, though he could never bring himself to tell her. She could never love him back and he accepted this fact, but it didn't stop him from loving her.

Severus went to get a healing draught for her since he saw a gash across her face and her robes were tattered with bits of dried blood and sweat that had seeped into the fabric. He lifted her chin and slightly parted her rosy lips so he could pour it down her throat. Once it went down he saw the effects immediately as the gash on her face had healed only leaving a faint red line in its place. She then stirred. Severus quickly moved away from her worried that he had awoken her, but she didn't wake up. He sighed in relief and transformed her clothes into comfortable clean black silk pajamas and he undid her hair so it fell around her head giving her a dark halo. She was beautiful, but at the same time she was dangerous. He had to ensure his safety. He put the finishing touches to the room before he left and locked her in. Now he was going to rest and wait until she awoke.

Minerva dreamed of the Order members. She saw their faces as they were struck by the dreadful curse. It was her fault. She led them to their deaths. Why couldn't she be with them? Was this her punishment, to be left with the memory of her friends dying? She had been spared to seeing her best friend Albus die and it was her fault he died then too. She was the one who ordered Hermione to go wake Severus up. She did as she was told and then he went to go kill Albus. He was a traitor, but yet he had vouched for her. Why would he do such a thing? So many things rushed in her mind that she bolted up from her sleep.

Where was she was her first thought as she looked around the room. It was decorated in green and silver. They were Slytherin colors. She must be in Severus's room she thought as she looked around. Where was that coward so she could finish him off? He ran away last time, but this time he wasn't getting away. She looked beside her as there laid a porcelain basin. It was a pensive as it already had a memory in it. He left this for her, she was sure of it. Should she waste her time with this? No she thought. He was only going to show her things that didn't matter she thought.

Minerva took off the covers to notice that she was in pajamas that she didn't recognize. What did he do to her while she was unconscious? That bastard she thought. She went to reach for the door, but it didn't open. She went to reach for her wand when she remembered she was wearing something that wasn't hers. Where was her wand? She looked around the room, but she knew he wouldn't give her her wand, but then she surprisingly found it. It was by the pensive. Why would Severus leave her wand by the pensive? She walked toward the pensive now curious.

She saw the memories were swirling within the stone basin. Minerva sighed and sat by the pensive and put her head in. She saw memories flash before her eyes as they reformed before her. She saw Severus fight with Albus. Albus made him promise to kill him, but Severus wasn't happy. He was willing to die, but Albus was already dying from some cursed ring. Then it flashed to the astronomy tower where she saw Albus show Severus his black tongue. He had drunk something and was dying from whatever he drank. Severus killed him, but he didn't murder him like everyone else thought he did.

Minerva was brought back to present times. If all the memories in there were true then Severus wasn't a traitor at all? All the pieces fit together except the one where Severus vouched for her. It couldn't have been because they were considered friends before Albus's death. It had to be more, and Minerva wanted answers.

She abruptly stood up and walked towards the locked door. She pointed her wand at it and heard it click. It was that simple, but it was too easy. She slowly opened the door and found Severus sleeping on the couch in front of the fire. He looked tired as there were dark circles under his eyes that she hadn't noticed before and he looked paler than he normally did. His robes hung more loosely around his frame as if he hadn't been eating though he looked like he had just washed. His face wasn't covered in dirt and grime from the fight, and his dark raven hair was damp.

She caught her reflection in the mirror. She saw how there was a red line across her face where she knew there was once a deep cut. All her other cuts and bruises were completely healed including her ribs where Harry had kicked her. He had given her a healing draught. She wondered why he had saved her from Harry. Why he had given her his bed and new clean clothes. Why he had healed her and showed her the memories of his innocence.

Severus woke with a sharp pain at the bottom on his chin. His eyes fluttered open to see Minerva's green emerald eyes on him and her wand firmly placed under his chin in a threatening manner.

"Did you see the memories?" he asked her quickly fearing his life. He barely got away from her yesterday by the Raven Claw common room.

"Yes I saw them, and I want to know why." she replied.

"Why what?"

"Why you spared me, why you killed Albus, why you've not told me sooner about Albus's death? Why Severus, I deserve to know?" she asked as her wand hand grew unsteady and she released him. She now paced the room uneasy with her arms wrapped around her.

"Are you cold?"

"Just answer the question Severus." Her words were sharp as they cut through him like a sword.

"You saw in the memories why I killed Dumbledore. I wasn't planning on killing him, but then on the astronomy tower I saw he was going to die anyway. Dumbledore saved my life and Draco Malfoy's that night. I was willing to die since I took the unbreakable vow, but Dumbledore wanted to die a quick and painless death while doing some good." Severus explained. Minerva knew he wasn't lying, but she still found it hard to believe. Albus wouldn't want to kill himself, but it did seem like the only way. With him dying he saved Draco and Severus.

"Alright, but why spare me Severus, why tell me this now?" Minerva questioned him further as he hadn't answered all her questions yet.

"I didn't tell you Minerva because you needed to still hate me in order for the rest of the staff to turn their back on me. It was all in the divine plan of Albus Dumbledore, and look at where it had led us. It had led us to Voldemort's complete reign with Potter by his side as queen. How did all this happen?" Severus squeezed the bridge of his nose as he was stressed and Minerva could see it. Normally before Albus had died she would have gone and comforted him, but she still looked at him as a traitor even though she knew he wasn't. The new information was unsettling to her.

"Why spare me?"

"That's a rather dumb witted question Minerva." snorted Severus. "You are powerful and the most powerful witch still on the light side. You are now our only hope for peace and balance back in the world."

"No Severus there has to be more than that."

"No there isn't." Severus lied, but Minerva saw right through him.

"You're lying Severus. Please I have been kept in the dark for so long. Tell me the truth. Why did you spare me while putting your own life in danger?" she asked more deliberately as she now faced him. She felt the heat from the fire on her back side, but she wasn't going to move. Severus sighed knowing that she would be repulsed, but she wasn't going to let him go.

"Other than everything I just said Minerva there is something that I'm not sure how you'll take it if I tell you."

"Oh Merlin, just tell me already, Severus!" she demanded and Severus got up to face her fuming glare. She had been shadowed from the truth for so long, but yet he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Please just tell me!"

"Alright you insufferable woman I'll tell you! I…I li….lo…" he couldn't bring himself to tell her so instead her grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards him where he kissed her. He felt her body stiffen as his lips came to contact with hers, but just then it slowly softened. He pulled away from her as he had his back turned. He left her shocked and surprised. He just kissed her.

"I'm sorry." he said hoarsely.

"For how long?" he sighed as he wondered when her questions would stop.

"Ever since I was a student I've liked you. I thought once I graduated I've left you behind, but when I returned to Hogwarts I only found that my longing for you was only strengthened and turned into love. I knew you could never love me back so I never pursued you." Minerva saw how defeated he was so she approached him slowly. She cautiously lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Severus I-" She began to say, but he swiftly moved away from her.

"I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't going to pity you Severus, but I was going to say was that I've felt the same." Minerva said defiantly. Now it was Severus's turn to be shocked. He turned to face her now flushed face.

"What?"

"Severus I've liked you ever since you returned to Hogwarts, but I would never admit it. You were younger than me and a former student. You could never love me in return so I never pursued you."

"Minerva you're not old."

"Yes I am Severus, and it would be wrong if we were together. I'm older than your mother."

"Well you don't look it at all Minerva. You are still youthful and beautiful."

"Don't say things that aren't true Severus. I am tired of being lied to." Minerva said a bit weakly as she turned away from him now facing the fire. She could hear him advance on her. He took hold of her wrist and spun her around to face him as their faces where inches apart.

"But I'm not lying, Minerva. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. It is I who is unworthy of your love."

"Oh Severus don't say that, you are more than worthy. It is I who is truly unworthy of you." Minerva told him as she redirected his chin up so his dark eyes were now looking into hers. He could see love in them, and all he wanted was to protect her from this world. He kissed her again and she responded as she was ready this time. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He ran his hand through her dark onyx colored hair. He wanted to do that for such a long time. She felt her knees go weak and he felt her slipping. He reached down her leg and lifted her up from the ground to carry her back into the bedroom.

As they lay together in the bed with the covers draped over their naked bodies Severus had thoughts about Minerva go through his mind again.

"What are we going to do Severus?" asked Minerva as she was concerned about them as well.

"Minerva I wasn't lying when I said you're the most powerful witch left in the United Kingdom. We have to get you out of here, and we have to get out tonight."

"I understand." Minerva replied as she gave Severus one last kiss before they got ready to depart Hogwarts. Just as they were all packed visions of the Order dying ran through her mind. Where were Hermione and Ron? What happened to the other children?

Minerva grabbed Severus's arm as she looked at him, "Severus where are the others?"

"They're prisoners Minerva, you can't help them now." Severus answered. It was the same thing he told her when he held her back from the Order. She wasn't going to let him hold her back again. She let go of his arm and ran out of his room.

"Minerva come back here!" Severus yelled and he ran after her through the halls. She was going to save the others no matter what Severus did to stop her. She had let the Order die now she wasn't going to let the other people die as well.

Harry stood in the balcony as he watched the sky change color. Streaks of pink and orange splashed the morning sky. He was queen and ruler of the entire magical world of Brittan. He had it all and it was so easy. He felt Lord Voldemort's arms snake around him as he drew Harry closer to his body.

"Come back to bed my love. I have grown quite lonely without you." Lord Voldemort hissed in Harry's ear in parsel tongue. Harry hissed back.

"It is all ours my love, and soon the whole world will fear us." Voldemort smiled at the ambitious young man in his arms. Harry's skin was soft as his muscles were like stone. Anyone would envy Voldemort for having such a handsome lover, such a powerful husband.

"Yes they will my love, but only with your help can I accomplish what we wish."

"And we shall accomplish what we seek, what we desire. Who would dare defy us? We are the most powerful beings on Earth now that we have combined our powers." Harry turned skillfully around to face Lord Voldemort and kissed his lips softly before he trailed kisses down Lord Voldemort's jaw and down his throat. Harry heard what he wanted which was Voldemort's moan of lust.

"Shall we go back to bed my Lord?" asked Harry and the Lord Voldemort moaned again when Harry pressed his muscular body against his. Lord Voldemort smiled as he captured Harry's lips with his.

He then hissed in his ear, "I think we shall my queen."

TBC….

**Author's note: so what do you think of the new Dark Queen? Shall I continue or not? Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry snuggled contently in the Dark Lord's embrace. Their bodies radiated heat as the sheets around them were knotted and disheveled. They calmed their ragged breathing as Harry could feel the rapid heartbeat of the man before him.

"I love you my Lord."

"As I you, my queen." replied the Dark Lord.

They laid in silence as they listened to the others breathing. Harry laid with his head nestled on the Dark Lord's scaled chest. His gentle fingers trailed over the man's skin making the Dark Lord moan in pleasure. The young man knew all the right places already.

"So my Lord, when can we kill the others?"

The Dark Lord chuckled at his queen's ambitious need to spill blood. "If you want more blood, my dear, you can do the job tomorrow morning. But tonight, you're mine."

"I am always yours, every minute, of every day."

"As I am yours, with every breath I take."

Harry beamed at his new husband's declaration of love that he captured his lips with his. The kiss took both their breaths away. Once Harry ended it from the lack of oxygen the Dark Lord smiled and pulled the covers over their bared skin. Harry laid his head back onto the Dark Lord's chest sighing contently.

"Sleep well my queen."

"I can't sleep for I am already in a wonderful dream with you."

"My love, your dreams will always be reality as I will give you anything you wish."

"I love you, my Lord."

"As I you, my queen."

They then drifted off to sleep together. They dreamt of the world they were about to conquer.

Neville stirred awake with a sudden throb in his head. He looked around as realization struck him. He screamed out in agony awaking Luna. She propped herself up with her arms and peered through the darkness to Neville. She could hear him sobbing.

"She's dead." Neville kept on repeating. "She's dead and it's my fault. She's dead because of me." Luna made her way silently to where Neville was. When she found his body in a heap, she went and hugged him. She didn't say a word, but her presence was comforting. Neville didn't stop crying though. His unborn child was dead and so was the love of his life. They were both dead because of him. He couldn't protect them like he should've. God damn Hannah! If she had escaped when he told her to, she would have been alive. He might have not been, but at that point he didn't care. He would've died for her. Without her, he wanted to die.

"Neville it's not your fault." Luna said softly. "We all tried our best. I have lost people I love too, like Ginny, Fred, and George. I didn't see Hermione or Ron, but I'm guessing they died too."

"You're right Luna, it's not my fault. It's Harry's fault! If he killed Voldemort like he was supposed to then all those people would be alive. Hannah would be alive, but they're not because of him!" Neville yelled and then punched the stone wall with his fist. Pain surged through his now broken hand, but he didn't care. The pain didn't compare to the pain within his still beating heart. If he could give his life to Hannah he would. Oh why did Hannah have to die? Why was fate so cruel?

Neville could hear the silent moaning from the people in other nearby cells. The place reeked of mold and mildew. The stone beneath him was cold and wet. It was uninviting and cruel to the bones. What would happen to them all? They would surely all die as prisoners and Luna and him would surely be tortured to death for defying the Death Eaters.

Then a Death Eater that none of them knew came by and laughed by their cell. His teeth were stained yellow as his hair was pointed in all directions as if he was just shot by lightning. "Hey Longbottom, it's time."

Minerva swiftly made her way down the dungeon halls. She could feel her power flow through her all the way down to her fingertips. Severus could feel the power she was emanating all around them. This wasn't going to be good. There were still many Death Eaters in the castle and they had to get out if the light side had a chance on going. Even if she did smite them all she would exhaust herself and maybe even to death. It was undeniable that her magical core was strong and unbelievably powerful. He had to stop her before she threw away all his plans.

"Minerva, stop!" he yelled, but she didn't.

"Severus, I have let the Order die, now I won't let anyone else die because someone is holding me back. I won't back down and nothing can stop me, not even you." Her words were sharp. She was determined and he knew she wouldn't stop. They were coming towards the Slytherin common room where all the Death Eaters slept. By the way she was moving Severus knew she was going to make some noise that would surely alert the others. Why was this woman so insufferably stubborn?

"Minerva, could you slow down and be quiet? You don't want to alert the whole castle that you are up and ready to strike anyone who crosses your path, do you?" Severus persuaded her to slow down and muffle her steps, but she never stopped. He walked faster to catch up to her and grabbed her wrist. She quickly retaliated by whipping around and taking her wrist out from his hold.

"Let go of me Severus. You won't get in my way this time." she said scornfully as her green eyes were like daggers cutting through him.

"What's this?" asked a gray haired man. He didn't look like a man at all though. He was tall as his hands and arms were covered in hair. He smiled at Minerva as he looked her up and down with his blue eyes while she looked at him with grotesque. His smile revealed a row of sharp teeth.

"So this is your little pet Severus? She's quite pretty. I hope you're going to share." he leered.

"Yes she is, but the Dark Lord has other plans for her unfortunately." Severus answered as he took hold of Minerva harshly. This time she let him grab hold of her, knowing he was only playing his role as a Death Eater.

"What a shame," he said as he came closer to Minerva and inhaled deeply to smell her scent, "we could have had fun together." Severus sneered at the other man's comment.

"Well Severus, why don't you lock her up and then go to the Great Hall. Macnair is putting on a show with this pudgy boy and blonde girl. Maybe you'll know them considering you probably taught them. Eh, maybe you'll even get to throw in a few curses at them, if Macnair is feeling generous."

"Yes, thank you Greyback, I'll see you there." Severus dismissed the werewolf Death Eater. The werewolf took one more look at Minerva before he was satisfied and left. Minerva then broke free from Severus's grasp and started to go down the halls after the Death Eater.

"Minerva, are you mad?" asked Severus as he went to run after her again. When he rounded the corner he saw Minerva whip out her wand and send a red beam hurtling towards the Death Eater that was ogling her.

"Minerva!" yelled Severus in disbelief.

"What Severus? It's one less Death Eater for me to deal with in the Great Hall." stated Minerva as she stepped over the limp body of the now stunned Death Eater.

"You can't go into the Great Hall. With all the Death Eaters around, you know you could get killed!"

"I don't care! I should have died along with the other Order members. At least if I do this, I won't have to see more people in mind telling me that I've let them down. Every time I shut my eyes I see the Order. I see each of their lifeless faces asking me why I hadn't helped them. Not this time Severus; not this time."

Neville and Luna were brought into the Great Hall and thrown unceremoniously on the round dais. There were a few masked Death Eaters in the Great Hall and slowly more started to file into the large room. Walden Macnair stood out from the crowd to Neville. He was the one who killed Hannah, and Neville would make sure that he would pay. Macnair sneered down at Neville as he made his way to the dais.

"My fellow Death Eaters. These two are responsible for the uprising that you saw earlier in the Great Hall. They shall pay for the deaths of the people they have killed." announced Macnair. He then smirked down at Neville and Luna.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He snarled as he lashed his wand out. "Crucio, crucio." Macnair said the unforgivable curse at both Luna and Neville as he watched them both writhe in pain. He kept on administrating the curse until one of them let out a cry of pain. Luna was the first to slip as she screamed. It was the first time Neville had ever heard her scream. He was going to make Macnair pay for making his best friend scream in pain. He could then hear Macnair's laughter drown out Luna's whimpers. Neville's blood was boiling with anger. Macnair then did the dreaded spell over and over again. He could see that Luna was starting to fade from consciousness.

"Luna, stay-"

"No talking!" yelled Macnair as he sent the curse to them once again. Neville's body ached everywhere as his body still felt like it was on fire. He was glad that the stone beneath him was cold as it was relaxing against his flushed skin. Macnair bent down near Neville. He smiled condescendingly as he heard Neville's ragged breathing. He took pleasure in inflicting pain on the boy along with the little blonde girl.

"So Longbottom, were you going to be a father? You were weren't you? You bastard!" yelled Macnair as he balled his fist and sent it flying to Neville's head. The collision bruised his knuckles, but the feeling was satisfying nonetheless.

"Do you miss her?" Macnair kept on questioning Neville as he tried to provoke him. It seemed like it was working as Neville's breathing started to quicken.

"You know it's entirely your fault she's dead." jeered Macnair and he then started to laugh again, but his laughter was soon stopped. Neville had been driven to the edge as he pushed himself off the ground and socked Macnair right in the jaw. Macnair was sent back as he was shocked by the sudden assault. The other Death Eaters were quick to come to his aid, but he halted them.

"Get back all of you! Longbottom is mine." He growled. He then smirked at Longbottom and got up. He towered over the young man.

"Did that make you feel tough? Did that make you feel better? It probably did, but guess what Longbottom? It didn't bring your girl back." He leered and Neville felt like he had been punched again by Macnair's words. He did feel better by punching Macnair, but it was true. He still didn't have Hannah back. Hannah would never come back. She was dead, and she was dead for good. Nothing could bring back his beloved Hannah or his unborn child. Neville's jaw clenched in fury as his fists balled. He wanted to punch Macnair once again, but Macnair showed Neville his boot as Neville was knocked down. Macnair circled Neville as he spat at the boy and kicked Neville hard in the ribs.

"Did that hurt Longbottom?" when Neville didn't answer Macnair smirked in satisfaction. "That's what I thought, and you know, that made me feel good. Maybe I should do it again."

Macnair kicked Neville harder in the ribs causing Neville to have the wind knocked out of him. He doubled over in pain as he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Macnair laughed once more as he pointed his wand to Neville. "I'm going to enjoy this. Tell your little girl that I said hello." Neville braced for the impact as his muscles tensed up, but he didn't take his eyes off of Macnair. He would remember how Macnair looked so that one day he could get Macnair back. Macnair opened his mouth for words to come out, but he was speechless. He was mute as he couldn't say anything that was auditable.

"Speechless, yeah I hate when that happens." remarked a cold voice from the other side of the room. Macnair turned his head to the other side of the room to see a determined Minerva standing there at the entrance of the great oak doors. She then whipped her wand out and sent Macnair flying. His body clashed against the stone cold wall. He was left in a heap on the floor unconscious. The other Death Eaters quickly got out their wands only for Minerva to disarm them all with one flick of her wand.

She was furious that there were there. She was furious at Harry, and she was most furious of herself for not retaliating sooner. They stood defenseless against her. Her magic was strong as you could feel it in the air like static electricity. It was a funny tingling feeling as it brushed against their skin, but it was unsettling. They all knew she could wipe them out, and she would not hesitate to do so. She eyed them all as she studied each and every face. Some she recognized as her old students. That angered her even more. They were students she had failed to steer in the right path.

"What are you waiting for Professor?" mocked one of them.

"If you're going to do it, than do it already." interjected another.

"Oh I will." retorted Minerva as she lashed out her fury on them. She sent each and every one of them flying in all different directions. All of them had the wind knocked out of them as they collided abruptly against the wall. She knew she should have done more to them, but she didn't have time. She had to attend to Neville and Luna. Neville gawked at his professor as he had never seen her unleash her power before in such magnitude, and yet at the same time he knew she hadn't given them all that she could. She could have done a lot more to them if she wanted to.

"Longbottom, are you alright?" she asked as she swiftly moved to his aid. She watched as he gripped his sides.

"Unfortunately I'm not the world's best healer so I can't really help you there, and I don't want to try only to cause it more damage." she confessed and then she looked over at Luna who laid motionless. Minerva felt for Luna's pulse and sighed when she felt one. The girl was still alive, thank Merlin.

"Longbottom, where are the others?" questioned Minerva immediately. She couldn't waste any more time. Damn time Minerva thought. There were more death eaters in the castle, she was sure of it. The commotion in the Great Hall probably already has awoken them.

"They're in the dungeons. There're dementors guarding them." Neville informed her. He then heard heavy footsteps coming towards the Great Hall. He looked up to see Severus Snape standing in the door frame. He didn't look pleased at all.

"Professor, behind you." warned Neville. Minerva turned around to see Severus approaching them.

"What the Merlin did you do?" he demanded. Minerva didn't have time for this.

"Severus, I need you to tend to Longbottom as I go and find the others." Minerva dared not to look at Severus for he was surely furious with her and her damn Gryffindor bravery. As she went to move past him he gripped her upper arm to stop her.

"Are you trying to get killed?"

She tugged her arm out of his grip as she glared at him. "That is not my intentions, but if I do die in the process, then it is a risk I'm willing to make."

He grabbed her wrist this time as he pulled her towards him. "Yes, well it's a risk, I'm not willing to make."

"Well, it's not your life its mine, and if you don't mind, you're wasting time."

"It bloody might not be my life, but it affects my life. I didn't save you just so you could throw your life away!" he snarled.

He had risked his life for her and now she's throwing that all away, but she couldn't live with herself. She had let so many already die and she couldn't let more die. They would haunt her in her dreams for as long as she breathed. She looked into Severus's dark eyes that were begging her to stay. It tore at her heart to see him this way. She drew him close to her. The warmth of his body clashed against hers. She pressed her lips firmly against his.

Neville only gawked once more. Was everyone turning to the dark side because of love? Or no, maybe Severus was going to the light side? Whatever side anyone was on, there seemed to be some change ups all because of love.

Minerva pulled away from Severus as she told him softly, "I'm sorry, but I must do it." With that she was off, and he couldn't stop her.

Minerva moved briskly through the halls as her power rose through her again. She could feel it in her fingertips. She discarded her wand in her robes as it would only slow her down. The others had been alerted as she had run into more death eaters in the hall. A quick wave of the hand and she sent them colliding into the wall stunned. She couldn't bring herself to kill anyone with a killing curse. No, it was not her nature, but that didn't mean she wouldn't conflict pain on someone if she felt threatened.

The dungeon's halls were dark and cold. The sound of her footsteps was loud as they echoed down the hall. Damn everyone she thought. Damn Harry, damn the Dark Lord, and damn Albus for leaving them with this mess. His actions were all for the greater good, but look at where they were now. The air got colder, and she knew she was approaching dementors.

She raised her hand as she thought of what had just happened. Severus held her close to her. He loved her more than anything to the point that he had risked his life by vouching for her. From her fingertips, she produced her tabby cat patronus strong and resilient as ever. It dashed out in front, lighting the way before her.

Glimpses of black shredded fabric and dark figures dashed away from the light. The dementors were kept away. The sound of pleading and moans got louder. Minerva's heart started to race as she knew she was getting closer to the survivors.

"Is any one there?"

"Please, let us go!"

The voices cried in agony. Minerva's blood simmered as she felt like it was her fault all of them were in this state. If she had acted sooner, things may have been different. The sounds grew louder. She quickened her pace. Her heels clicked against the stone floors. Yes she was getting closer.

"Please, help us!"

"Is anyone there?"

"Someone help us!"

"I'm coming, please hold on!" replied Minerva. The sounds grew louder as they were now crying out to her.

"Minerva is that you?"

"Please hurry!"

"Help us!"

"It's Minerva McGonagall!"

Minerva was now running. With each and every step her heart beat faster. She had to save them; she just had to. The cries and pleadings grew even louder as they resonated through the dark caverns of the dungeons. Her heart leapt as she saw movement from the dark. She ran faster towards the movement, only to feel something clasp around her neck. He was choking her as she couldn't breathe.

"Hello pet, did Severus let you off his leash? What a shame. I guess I can take care of you while he's gone." mocked Greyback. He loosened his grip just a bit so she wouldn't pass out. He drew her closer to him as he deeply inhaled her scent. He let it fill his nose. It was intoxicating.

"You smell lovely." He smiled as he felt her body stiffen. He liked the feeling of causing fear in her.

"Don't be frightened, I only bite so I can taste your flesh." He mocked once more.

Minerva's lungs were enclosing as they searched for air. Her head started to feel heavy from the lack of oxygen. Her hand fumbled through her robes. Greyback didn't notice as he continued to smell her scent and soon began to nuzzle against her hair. Her hair smelled wonderful. It was silk against his skin. Why was Severus given such a gift? Greyback wondered as he thought it should be him being rewarded from the Dark Lord.

Minerva tried to refrain from hurling. The werewolf reeked of sweat and dirt. His rough, calloused, hairy hands around her neck were bruising. His head was right next to hers as she could feel his warm breath upon her skin.

Her hand found her wand at last as she grabbed it and whipped it out on Greyback. He was sent flying away from Minerva. His body collided with the wall and crumbled to the floor. She gasped for air, but then through the dark she could see that his figure was moving to its feet. Greyback growled in anger as he lunged towards Minerva.

Minerva quickly moved out of the way from Greyback's tearing claws.

"Come here witch!" roared Greyback. She was able to dodge out of the way. His body clawed at the stone wall as he pushed himself off to go after her. She ran sending stunners behind her. Greyback dodged them with ease as he advanced on her. His smile broadened as he got closer. Her heart was caught in her throat for she knew he was thinning the gap between them. Greyback leapt towards her. He grabbed her by her waist, pulling her down with him. She clashed onto the stone floor hard as her wand was knocked out of her grasp. He was upon her.

His claws dug into her tearing the fabric till it reached the flesh from beneath it. He grinned as he flipped her on her back so he could see her expression when he ripped through her. He clawed her more than once as each time his smile broadened. She let out a blood curdling scream, and thrashed from under him only to feel suddenly free from his hold. When she opened her eyes he was beside her with his blue silver eyes wide open in shock. He was dead, lifeless.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus frantically. He ran towards her and held her close to him.

"Did he hurt you?" Severus questioned her, but Minerva was too shaken to think straight. Suddenly the wheels in her head started working again. She got up despite the pain all over her body. The others, she had to get to the others.

"Are you daft? You can't go on like this!" yelled Severus. He saw how she staggered with the blood dripping from her new wounds, but she ignored them. How far could her pride go? She was the most stubborn person Severus knew.

Minerva breathed deeply and she kept moving down the halls. The cries were finally only feet away. She could see hands trying to reach out for her through the metal rotten bars. She leaned against the cold wall for support as she raised her wand towards the bars.

"Stand back." She warned and the others didn't hesitate to do so. "Expulso."

The bars were exploded from the walls as the people inside them were set free.

"Go, apparate out of here." Minerva ordered. "Go to your homes, and leave England. Take your families and leave."

Most did not waver as they left on command.

"The appariation shields are down, now go." Minerva informed them. Severus was by her side as he helped to keep her standing.

"Minerva, we have to go, you're losing too much blood."

She didn't respond. She could feel the burning sensations from her cuts. Her blood flowed freely as it soaked her clothes. She was bleeding to death. Severus quickly moved his wand over her cuts, healing them as quickly as possible. Her mind kept on slipping. Soon she was in Severus's arms passed out.

Harry woke up from a sudden loud noise from outside his bedroom. He conjured some lose black robes and draped it over his naked body. He flinched at first when his feet hit the cold marble floor, but then he got used to it as he made his way towards the double doors. He opened them to see Macnair bowing at mercy to his husband. He smirked at the weak wizard while he made his way to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's expression softened when Harry approached, but he still was angered.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you my love?" he asked lovingly.

"No, my lord, what is wrong?"

The Dark Lord sighed in displeasure as he looked furiously at Macnair. "This bloody idiot allowed all the prisoners to escape. I'm sorry, but you will not be able to spill their blood today."

Harry's excited expression faltered. He clenched his jaw in anger as he glared at Macnair.

"What have you decided to do to him, my Lord?"

"What do you think I should do to him?" questioned the Dark Lord. Harry stepped away from the Dark Lord's thrown and circled Macnair examining the trembling Death Eater.

"How many did he allow to escape?"

"All of them." answered the Dark Lord.

"He allowed hundreds of wandless weaklings escape! You truly are weak and incapable of anything. I don't see much use for you." jeered Harry.

"Please my queen, it was not my fault. Minerva McGonagall, she was the one who freed the prisoners."

Harry let out a chuckle as the Dark Lord smirked in the young man's amusement. "You let an old witch get past you. I don't see how pointing that out helped your case. In fact, it only weakened it." Harry then returned to his Lover's side. "I think we should let him rot in a cell while we go on a nice hunt for those who dared defy us."

The Dark Lord smiled and nodded his head, "As you wish my queen, take him away!" ordered the Dark Lord and two of his loyal Death Eaters dragged the screaming Macnair to a cell in the dungeons of the Riddle Manner.

Harry beamed at his husband as the Dark Lord returned the smile. "So where do we begin our hunt, my queen?"

TBC….

Author's note: If there are any grammar mistakes, as I'm sure there are, I'd like to let you know that I am exhausted. My vision is getting blurred, and hopefully I'm hitting the right keys. Next chapter will be focused on Hermione and Ron, as I'm sure you're wondering how they are. Tell me what you think, if you want, but right now I'm going to pass out so good night, or rather good morning since where I am it's two O'clock. ZZZZzzzz…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you Saeshmea for reviews. They have kept me going for this story. I would also like to note that I have changed it to rated M, just to be safe since there is violence, and gore, and all that stuff. Other than that I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Where are we?" asked Ron as he looked around. It was still the morning as the blazing orange disk outside lit the sky in shades of pinks and light blue. Around him were lines of black chairs that were secured to the ground. There were black signs with lit up letters. He didn't know where he was.

"We're at the airport in London. We can't do continental appariation unless we go through the airport."

"The airport, bloody hell." Ron uttered as he started to pace around. Hermione pulled him into the nearest corridor, so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves.

"Ron, Ron, listen to me!" she yelled and he finally looked her in the eyes. "We will get through this. We broke into Gringotts bank, and got out alive."

"Just barely." he interrupted her.

"Ron, we'll go pay at the closest gate, no matter where it leads to. Then we'll take it from there. We can do this Ron." she assured him. Ron nodded in agreement even though he didn't feel assured at all. His heart rate had gone up as his palm felt sweaty. No, he couldn't get worried now. He had to get Hermione and their child out of here. He had to be brave for them.

"You're right Hermione. Let's go before it's too late." Ron took Hermione's hand. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would probably close the gates to keep anyone from leaving Europe."

They made their way through the crowd as they tried to make themselves as hidden as possible. Hermione pulled her tiny purple purse out of her pocket before turning it to its normal size. They tried to blend into the people that were already there. Hermione noticed that most were runaways. She even spotted Draco Malfoy with his mother as they moved through the line of people.

"Ron, follow them, they must know how to get to the magical side of the airport." Hermione instructed Ron. Ron nodded as he spotted the Malfoys. Draco Malfoy was dressed for once in simple black clothing. He would normally wear something made out of expensive material, but he was dressed very simple as was his mother. She had very little jewelry on as her long blonde hair was tied back. Ron wondered where Lucius Malfoy was.

Ron led Hermione through the crowd without taking his eyes off of the Malfoys. Draco moved quickly through the crowd as he went inside an elevator. Ron led Hermione inside before the doors could close. Ron and Draco looked at each other. They then gave a mutual glance and Draco closed the door before pressing the red call button.

"Duc me ad portas." he murmured and the elevator started to move. Hermione stayed near Ron as her hand was instinctively on her wand. The elevator was silver with blinding bright light on top that reflected from the walls. When the elevator stopped the doors opened to a large room that led into a large hall. The walls were bare and painted white. There were lines of witches and wizards ahead of them. They were all trying to escape Europe while they still could.

Ron led Hermione into the open room as they waited in line to be led into the hall where the gates where. Hermione looked at Ron apprehensively. The line was large as more people started to line up behind Ron and Hermione. They tried to act normal even though everyone around them seemed to be runaways. As they got closer to the front they had to send their things through a scanner. The person would run many tests with their wands. When it came to their turn, Hermione gave up her purse unwillingly to a witch.

She was a squat short woman who wore a light blue uniform. Her frizzy dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. She had a square white shaped name tag that read Angus. She looked into Hermione's purse. Her eyes grew large as there were millions of things inside. She then looked at Hermione who tried to look away. Ron averted his eyes towards the floor. He was trying to look anywhere but the woman.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Hermione. Ron looked up to see the woman motion for someone. A tall lean wizard came up. His dark brown hair was balding in the front as he had a short square mustache. He had on a plan butterscotch collared shirt with a red tie. He came up to the short witch as he pushed his thick semi-circled spectacles up his nose with his long bony finger.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked the man in a very nasal tone. He looked around fifty as a muggle, but Ron knew he was probably around eighty as a wizard. The woman whispered something inaudible that neither Ron nor Hermione could hear.

The old wizard then looked over at Ron and Hermione. He looked them over his glasses the way a professor would, and then looked back at the squat witch.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it." He said in a low murmur, but this time Hermione and Ron could hear that one. They looked nervously at each other. The wizard came to stand by them as he whispered to Ron.

"Ron Weasley, do not run or make a scene. I know your father, now come with me."

Ron looked at the man shocked, but nodded his head. Hermione wondered what exchange was made between the two men, but Ron took hold of her hand reassuringly. The man then cleared his throat in a professional manner.

"Please follow me, so we can all have this sorted out. Angus, may I have the purse?" he asked to the woman kindly. She gave him the purple beaded purse and he was on his way with Hermione and Ron behind him.

They followed him into an elevator. The elevator was different from the one they went in before. This one looked like the ones at the ministry of magic. It had dark wooden paneling with a maroon carpet. There were handle bars that came down for the riders to hold onto. The man pressed the button that had the number 3C on it as Hermione noticed they were on 1A.

The elevator shot backwards, causing Hermione to bump into Ron. He held her up to keep her from falling. It then made a sharp turn to the right as it shot straight down. They plummeted three stories until being thrown back to the left. It felt worse than being on one of the carts in Gringotts bank. The door finally opened as they came to a long hallway carpeted in beige and plastered with more white walls. There were glass doors leading into private offices.

The man got out of the elevator as they followed. They ended up passing many of the glass doors as they saw a witch or wizard sitting behind a desk working on something that they didn't know. They then came to the end of the hall where it had a plaque on the door stating the person in the office. Ron read: Graham Brebner.

"Please place your wands in the box." The man asked as he pointed to the box that was hanging beside the door. Hermione and Ron looked apprehensive, but they obliged as they put their wands in the box.

The office was small compared to most of the Professors' offices they've been in. The walls were once again bare white as the carpet was the same. In the far side of the room was a brown simple pine wood desk cluttered with paperwork. Two simple cushion seats sat in front of the desk. The man went behind his desk as he motioned for the young couple to take a seat.

Hermione and Ron took a seat as the man put the purse on the desk. He sat down as he looked at Hermione and then Ron.

"Looks like you two just came back from a large fight." he commented. Ron and Hermione didn't even think to look at their appearances. It was true. They had scorch marks and debris in their clothes as their hair was disheveled. They had dried blood on their clothes whether it was theirs or someone else's, they did not know.

"I'm Graham Brebner as I've worked with your father Ron. I'm guessing your family didn't make it through the battle at Hogwarts?" he more stated than asked. Ron nodded. Actually, he didn't really know what happened to his sister. He felt badly now to think of it, but his soul focus at that moment was to get out with Hermione. What would his mother think? He left his only sister in the Great Hall, not knowing whether she was still alive or not. He felt his eyes sting from threatening tears.

"Well, where are you guys trying to get to? We've got a lot of travelers recently, and I'm guessing it's from the Dark Lord, and seeing you two here without Harry Potter, I'm guessing he's dead." Graham fathomed, but oh how he was wrong. Hermione was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brebner, but you are sadly mistaken. Harry Potter is still very much alive, but he has unexpectedly decided to switched sides."

"Merlin's hairy beard, you must be joking!" yelled the man incredulously as he leaned forward in his chair. He almost looked like he could've fallen over.

"I wish we were Sir." Ron replied looking dejectedly as he really did.

"So good for you two to have enough sense not to join him!" the man congratulated them as he leaned back into his chair. "Now where are you guys planning to go again?"

"We were planning to go to Australia." answered Ron.

"Australia, that's a weird place to run off to. Well I'll see what I can do to get you there."

"Excuse me Sir, but how do you know my father?" asked Ron wondering if the man was trust worthy. In times like these, you never knew who was on your side.

"Your father and I worked at the ministry together long time back. Does he still work in the Order?"

"He used to." Ron corrected him. Graham frowned and then looked solemn.

"Brave man he was. Well I'll be right back as you two stay right here until I get back. Then we can discuss how to get you to Australia." Graham informed them as he got up from his desk. He gave them a little nod before he left the office. Hermione looked at Ron as if she was trying to read his mind.

"Ron what's wrong."

"I don't trust him. Hermione, my father, no one knew he was part of the Order unless they were a death eater, a high ranking ministry official, or an order member themselves."

"But Graham said he was your father's friend, maybe they kept in touch." suggested Hermione.

"No, my father wouldn't tell even his closest friends that he was an Order member." Ron stated as he briskly got up and moved towards Graham's messy desk. He looked around and glanced at the papers, trying to look for anything that might prove his suspicions.

"Ron, what are you doing?" exclaimed Hermione as she rose from her chair. Ron fumbled through the papers as he didn't understand any of them, all he saw were faces. He then tried the draws as one was filled with files. He scanned the names of them. He didn't comprehend any of them as the other ones were also filled with files.

Hermione took her purse back before she looked at the papers scattered over the desk. They had pictures of certain people that she didn't recognize. On top of the faces, there was a stamp that said admitted. Admitted to what thought Hermione. The door opened suddenly as Ron jolted up to see Graham standing there.

"Curious are we?" asked Graham with a little smirk. Hermione instinctively went to reach for her wand, but then she forgot she didn't have one.

"I understand you don't trust me, which makes sense. Tell me Weasley, what made you think I was untrustworthy."

"You knew that my father was in the Order." Ron answered. Graham's smirk grew wider.

"Very good job Weasley, I hate to tell you that you're right." Graham then lashed his wand out as red beams were scent towards them. Ron pulled Hermione out of the way as he ran up to Graham, reaching him with one fluid stride. His fist swung through the air as it came in contact with Graham's jaw. He was knocked to the ground. Ron then pushed Hermione through the door. She grabbed their wands swiftly out of the basket. Ron gave Graham one more punch to keep the man down.

"Ron, come on!" Hermione yelled. Ron nodded as Hermione grabbed his hand and they streaked down the hall. Hermione pushed the button for the elevator to come. Ron looked over at Graham as he saw how the man was slowly getting up.

"Come on, come on, come on." repeated Ron anxiously at the elevator. Graham slowly staggered to his feet as blood was flowing freely from his long thin nose. He spat out blood and gave them a toothy grin. He pointed his wand towards them. Hermione stared at him wide eyed.

"Everte Statum!" yelled Ron as the man was sent off his feet with such force he was knocked into his office where his body collided with his desk, scattering the papers everywhere. The elevator arrived as the door opened. Hermione rushed in quickly with Ron hot on her trail. She pressed 1A and the door closed as they were back on the fast twisted ride.

Graham's body ached, but he was still able to move. He pulled up his sleeve on his left arm as he pressed firmly on the dark mark that was tattooed to his skin. He smiled evilly as the snake slithered. He laughed wickedly. The Dark Lord was coming.

The door opened as they were back to the room where there were lines of people. The witches and wizards with the blue uniforms in the room, all looked around as they scanned the crowd.

"It looks like they've been informed about us." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"It would seem so." Hermione agreed. "Shall we run for it?"

"What else can we do? Graham could be right behind us." Ron uttered. He then gripped her hand in his.

"Whatever happens, I will never leave you." Ron assured Hermione. She nodded as she understood. They then blended back into the crowd as they tried to get as close to the gate as possible without causing any attention to themselves.

Angus, the woman that checked Hermione's bag, moved towards a desk where she flipped a switch. A blaring siren pierced their ears. The lights through the room flashed red as wizards and witches dressed in black robes came in. They were the law enforcement. The one that looked like to be the head went to Angus. He was a tall muscular tan man. They talked about something, but Ron wasn't focused on them. He was focused on the entrance to the gates. Metal bars were coming down to seal the entrance.

Ron took Hermione's purse as he summoned something out of it. Hermione didn't recognize what it was. He threw the powder in the air as everyone was concealed in darkness. It was the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder! Hermione could have kissed Ron if they weren't in a hurry. Ron grabbed Hermione, running towards the gates before the bars had completely locked them out.

They made it through as the long hall was filled with archways of portals that lead them to different countries all over the world. Swirls of blue were in the portals. It reminded Ron of the archway that was in the department of mysteries. The hall could have gone forever. Ron sighed in relief as they made their way to the portal they needed to go to. Hermione held onto Ron as she was proud of him.

He was breathing hard from all the running, but his heart started to slow down. Hermione was the same as she first thought they'd never make it. Suddenly something stopped them dead in their tracks. A ragged disheveled Graham stood before them alongside many other death eaters. The portals beside them suddenly closed.

"He-he, you thought you got away?" mocked Graham though his voice was rather uneven. He swayed from side to side. Hermione noticed his butterscotch shirt was now stained with spotted blood. He gave a malevolent smile while the death eaters all had their wands pointed towards Ron and Hermione. Their silver masks gleamed in the dim light as their dark robes hung loosely around their bodies, concealing their identities.

"Thankfully for you, the Dark Lord wants to see you personally before you die." Laughed Graham insanely as the death eaters shot out red beams of light that struck both Hermione and Ron. They both collapsed to the ground.

Ron was the first to stir. His head throbbed as he looked around to see that he was in a dark room. The floor beneath him was cold and black as night. He was greeted with a hard kick in the ribs, causing him to double over from the pain. In the distance he could hear the screams from Hermione.

"No, where is she?" Ron screamed as he looked around more urgently. He looked up to see Antonin Dolohov looking back down at him. He smirked as he harshly grabbed Ron by his bright fiery red hair. Ron thrashed and grunted only to receive another harsh blow from Dolohov. He finally stopped retaliating as his lip was spilt and swelling, his left eye was purple and almost swollen shut, and his nose was bleeding profusely.

Ron was brought into another open room and thrown onto the floor unceremoniously. He looked up to see a dark mahogany wooden thrown. Serpents were intricately carved into the wood as they had emerald green eyes. There was another chair just like it beside the large one. The two people who occupied the chairs were the Dark Lord and his old best friend, Harry Potter.

"Nice of you to join us Ron, I was wondering where you were." Harry was the first to speak. He smiled at his friend's state.

"I was informed from Graham that you were trying to escape to Australia. What a dreadful place. Were you going there for the mud-blood's parents? I bet you were. No worries Ron, you don't have to go there anymore. I took care of your soon-to-be in-laws."

"Where's Hermione?" yelled Ron as blood dripped from his mouth and onto the black marble stone beneath him.

"Why do you want to see her?" asked Harry looking amused. Ron glared at Harry loathingly.

"Very well, Dolohov, bring the mud-blood in here, and also bring Graham in. I do believe he had an offer for my dear friend." Harry ordered menacingly. The Dark Lord remained impassive as he watched his queen do what he wanted. Soon Dolohov had thrown Hermione onto the floor beside Ron. Her arms were all bruised as parts of her face were swollen from being beaten.

"Hermione." called out Ron as he crawled his way over towards her, despite how much pain he was in. He didn't answer him as she was coughing up blood. The scarlet red liquid spotted the floor. She soon relaxed herself. Ron reached her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The walls echoed with the sounds of heels clicking against the marble floors. Graham walked into the room. He walked over towards the thrown and bowed respectfully towards his Lord and Queen.

"What do you want Graham?" questioned the Dark Lord as he finally said something.

"I was wondering my lord if I could admit the Weasley boy into my program?" Graham requested still bowing low. The Dark Lord looked over at his queen. Harry thought about it as he's heard about Graham's "program". Harry nodded and so the Dark Lord agreed.

"Very well Graham. You have been faithful, so I shall give you the blood traitor to you to play with."

Ron and Hermione were listening. They wondered what program Graham was talking about, but most importantly, they wondered what would happen to Hermione. There was nothing about her going into Graham's program.

"What about the girl my Lord, do you have any use for her?" questioned Graham.

"Don't get greedy Graham. It doesn't suit you. I have given you the blood-traitor, I think that's enough. Now take him away before I change my mind!" yelled the Dark Lord. Graham slowly backed away from the Dark Lord and queen.

"Thank you my Lord and my Queen. It is most generous of you." Graham quickly said as he looked like he was trying to save his own neck. The dark Lord only gave him a dismissive hand. Graham gritted his teeth.

"Roy!" he yelled. A tall well-built man came forth. He could have been a wrestler by the size of him. He bowed respectfully at the thrown and then roughly grabbed Ron. Ron held onto Hermione with all his might. He didn't want to let her go.

"I love you." he said before he was roughly pulled away from Hermione. She collapsed to the floor as he wasn't holding her up anymore. Ron yelled and thrashed from Roy's grip. Roy threw Ron over his shoulder as if he was a mere rag doll. Tears streamed down his eyes. It stung every cut that came across its path. Ron didn't care. He didn't know what would become of Hermione. Harry was going to kill her in the Great Hall, who said he wasn't going to kill her now?

"Stop you're yelling!" shouted Graham, but Ron didn't cease. He didn't care what happened to him. He wanted to be with Hermione. Roy carried Ron down the dark corridors and a flight of stairs before they came in contact with the outside world. Before Ron could do anything Roy threw him inside a wooden compartment.

As soon as Ron was let go he got up and ran towards the back of the compartment only for the door to close shut on him. Graham laughed.

"Nice try boy, but you're mine now. Don't even try to apparate 'cause I got a charm on here." Graham warned while he patted the wooden compartment. Ron was contain in the wooden compartment as the floor was covered in dry hay and reeked of bodily fluids. The only light he had came through the space between the metal bars. He could see it was night time. He felt the cart move beneath him. With every rock and shake of the compartment, all he could think was he was going farther and farther away from Hermione.

Ron curled up into a corner of the wooden compartment. The night air chilled and numbed his body. He could no longer feel the wounds that covered his body, only the internal ones. The biggest was his heart. Harry betrayed him. He betrayed them all. He sold him like he was some piece of meat to Graham. Who knows what would happen to him?

What would happen to Hermione? He missed her already. Why didn't they jump in the nearest portal? They could have avoided this large mess. They could've avoided it all. He thought he had gotten her safe, but he didn't. He failed her. He failed his family. Why, was all he could think. Why was this all happening? The Dark Lord had won the war. He never imagined how it would be. Death was better than this. If he were dead, then maybe he would be with Hermione by now.

Ron hugged himself tighter to shield himself from the cold night air. Death was better than this he kept on repeating to himself. Death seemed like a gift right now, a very sweet peaceful gift. Soon his eye lids start to grow heavy. He was exhausted. He's been running and fighting all day. He wanted to sleep and wake up to find that this was all a bad dream. He wanted to wake up in Bill and Fleur's house out in the beach. He would wake up and go out to breakfast to see Hermione's beaming face. He would see Harry as he would be normal. He would see his parents and twin brothers, his sister and older brothers. He would see the Order and the damned orange cat, Crookshanks. The thought of all the familiar faces made him smile as he was soon consumed by sleep.

"Well my queen, what would you like to do with the mud-blood?" asked the Dark Lord now facing his queen. Harry looked at the trembling Hermione. All the books in the world couldn't save her. He smirked at the thought. She always had to show him up. Always had to tell him some stupid thing she read in a book. Snape was right. She was a little miss know it all.

"Why don't you give her to your death eaters? We can't be the only ones having fun." Harry suggested.

"I'll make her your slave, my queen. She could serve you till her last dying breath."

"I don't know if I want a filthy mud-blood around me. I'll just give her to the death eaters. She'll die when she dies." Harry said without another thought.

"As you wish my queen, Dolohov, take her to the others. Do as you please with her." The Dark Lord ordered. Harry looked at his husband lovingly as Dolohov ignored their intimate moment and removed the wretched girl out of their sight.

"My Lord, I still thirst for blood. I still thirst for suffering. Is there a traitor that I could torture?" pleaded Harry. The Dark Lord looked at Harry amused.

"Yes there is actually. They found some traitors at the airport, though I think you'll especially enjoy this one." The Dark Lord assured Harry. Harry smiled with anticipation. The excitement in the young man's eyes made the Dark Lord content.

"Rookwood bring me Creevy!" he ordered. Soon there stood a trembling young blonde boy, Colin Creevy. The boy looked at Harry for mercy. He loved Harry. He rooted for Harry at the triwizards when no one else did. He was his biggest fan. Harry smiled heartlessly at boy.

"Thank you my Lord, he will do." Harry assured. He stood up from his thrown as he circled Creevy like a vulture. His green eyes looked into those muddy brown ones that begged for compassion. Harry felt none.

He lashed his wand out from his robes as he yelled, "Crucio". The young boy was sent to the ground crying in agony. Tears tumbled down his round cheeks. Harry did it over and over again. The Dark Lord watched in amusement at his love producing such pain on the young boy. His heart was as black as his. He was merciless. The Dark Lord was getting aroused just watching them.

Colin Creevy's nervous system was burning. He soon lost control of his bladder. Harry sneered in disgust. Harry then protruded his mind using Legilimency to practice to dark art. Inside Creevy's mind he mocked every happy moment the boy cherished. He created fake memories into the boy's mind. He was quite enjoying himself. He then removed himself from Creevy's mind. He looked at his husband with a smile of pure enjoyment.

"Would you like to do the honors my love?" asked Harry.

"No, by all means my love, finish what you've started." The Dark Lord replied. Harry looked at Creevy who was panting madly. Every muscle in his body ached. Harry bent down towards Creevy to listen to the boy's breathing.

"I can be merciful Creevy. All you have to do is ask. Ask for me to end it now and I will." Harry said in low and menacing voice. Creevy nodded even though every muscle in his body screamed in pain for him to stop moving.

"What was that Creevy?"

"Y-y-yes." Creevy uttered.

"Yes what Creevy? You must be specific"

"K-ki-ll me, I beg you…kill me." Creevy cried. Harry laughed to at the boy.

"As you wish, Avada Kedavra." Harry yelled as the flashing brilliant green light filled the room. It clashed down on Creevy's excruciating body, putting an end to his suffering. His body was lifeless. Those muddy brown eyes were impassive.

"Wormtail, come and clean up the mess!" The Dark Lord summoned his faithful death eater. Wormtail came scurrying through the room. He bowed respectfully at his two masters. He then tended to the mess reluctantly. He hated cleaning up after his masters' murders.

Harry sauntered over to the Dark Lord with a bashful look upon his face. He leaned over and placed a kiss upon those scaly cold lips.

"Thank you my Lord." Harry expressed his gratitude. Wormtail felt like hurling. He hated seeing them in an intimate moment. Secretly all the death eaters felt the same, but they wouldn't dare say so.

"Now that you have filled your thirst for blood my love, I have some of my own desires that need to be tended to." The Dark Lord responded. Harry smiled an all too knowing smile as he knew exactly what the Dark Lord wanted.

"Then come with me my Lord." Harry said as he took the Dark Lord's hands in his to bring him to his feet. He then led him to their bedroom and shut the door.

**Author's note: Yes, I climbed over my writer's block wall! Now I just need to do it again for swimming lessons and my other stories, but I'll worry about that later. Sorry, if the story is a little too dark for you, but it's a good break for me from all the romantic comedies that I've been writing. Also I'm sorry I didn't send Ron and Hermione to Australia. I have nothing against it; I just don't know the place well enough to write about it.**

**Next chapter will be about Minerva and Severus, or about Ron and the new program he's in. I don't know which one yet, but either one, I hope I update soon. Well it's 4a.m. here and I should probably get some sleep. I wish you well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Minerva stirred awake. Her sides ached in pain. She tried to sit up, only to feel a soft hand gently push her back down. She looked up into dark black eyes. It was Severus. He sat beside her as she rested in an unfamiliar bed.

"Relax Minerva, since you were insufferably stubborn, you got all the prisoners out safely." assured Severus. His voice was low and harsh, though she could sense he was only agitated. She had caused this on him, and for that she was truly sorry.

"Where's Longbottom and Lovegood?" questioned Minerva. She found her voice raged and horse as she spoke.

Severus snorted before he answered her. "You never think of yourself do you? They're here since they weren't in any condition to apparate somewhere by themselves. They're both recuperating from Macnair."

Minerva tried to get up once again. She had to go see them, but she was pushed down again to the bed.

"Minerva, don't make me hex you to the bed. I told you to relax." threatened Severus. Minerva went to protest, but it was no use. He was right. She felt too weak to move. Minerva looked at Severus as he looked drained as well. His skin was more swallow as face looked gaunt. How long had she been resting? She then felt a hand encase around hers. It was rough and calloused, but it was warm and caring. She sighed as it was Severus's hand in which her hand was cased around.

"Severus?"

"Hmm…"

"Thank you."

Severus found himself smirking. "It's alright, as long as you don't it again."

Minerva found herself smiling. The bed started to feel more comfortable with each passing second as her eyes started to grow heavy.

"No promises." she replied before she went to sleep, though she could have sworn she heard him saying something about her and Gryffindor pride.

Neville awoke as he was in a room in which he couldn't recognize. The walls were of fainted old floral wall paper. They were covered in rose buds that looked like they were about to bloom. He was resting on top of a twin sized bed that had metal iron black bars. The sheets were pristine white as he wondered where he was. He tried to remember what happened last.

He was in the Great Hall as a determined Professor McGonagall left behind a fuming potion master. Severus had walked up to Neville as he had listened to Minerva's evaluations and fixed Neville right up. The forbidden curses had taken a toll on Neville's nerves. Whenever he tried to move the slightest they screamed in agony. He bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling out in pain.

"Longbottom, are you competent enough to look after Lovegood until I return?" asked Severus in a low growl. Neville didn't like the professor very much since he terrorized him ever since he stepped foot inside the castle at age eleven.

"Yes Sir."

"Good, then stay here while I go help Professor McGonagall." he ordered and then was off. Neville hovered over Luna's unconscious form. The way her curly bleach blonde hair sheltered her face reminded him of Hannah.

He could imagine Hannah's beaming face at him. Her white broad smile with her soft baby blue eyes were etched inside his mind. Her eyes were baby blue like the sky on a cloudless day when light shone down on them. When she felt depressed or lonely, her eyes were of a cold silver gray. He would kiss away her tears that she shed and tell her everything would be alright. He promised everything would be alright, but now look where she was. He promised something he was sure he could keep, but couldn't.

What seemed like a half hour, he heard muffled footsteps and someone's heaving breaths. Severus soon came by the entrance way with Minerva in his arms. She was bleeding all over. Her robes were drenched in what looked like her own blood. Behind him were of familiar faces. A small charms professor rushed over to Luna and Neville along with the school medi-witch and flight instructor.

"Longbottom are you alright?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she made her way towards them. Neville nodded his head weakly.

"Rest up now, we'll all be okay." she instructed and Neville was happy to oblige as he collapsed exhausted.

He was now here, wherever here was. He had enough looking around his room as he got up. He walked towards the door that led to a hallway. The wooden floor was the color of honey while the walls were painted of a warm light sun kissed orange. There were other doors that lined the hall, but Neville didn't dare go into one. He made his way down the hall cautiously until he came to the stairs. It was narrow and long. Neville slowly made his way down the stairs, trying to keep quiet, but to no avail. The stairs creaked with every step he took. He then heard footsteps coming his way. Neville peered over the banister to see there was Poppy Pomfrey coming down the hall beside the stairs.

"Hey lad, come down. Everyone is down here." she exclaimed as she motioned for Neville to follow her. Neville came down the stairs more quickly now and followed the school nurse to a kitchen. The kitchen walls were of a warm sunflower yellow with white counter tops and silver stove. It seemed homey as pictures of people he didn't recognize lined the walls.

Around the kitchen island he saw Filius Flitwick sitting on a stack of books with his right arm in a sling. Next to him was the flight instructor Rolonda Hooch. Her hair was wilder than it usually was. She had some war scars over her face as she had one large red line that was on her forehead, almost touching the hairline. Beside her was Luna. She was eating some toasted bread covered in jam.

"Luna, I'm so glad you're all right." cried Neville as he ran to hug her.

"Nice to see you too Longbottom." retorted Madame Hooch. Flitwick gave a small jab in the ribs and a warning glare.

"It's nice to see you too Neville. I'm sorry I passed out. I didn't have my charm with me to ward off the nargals. They must have overcame me."

Neville didn't believe in her nargal story, but he refrained himself from commenting on them since he was just happy to see her.

"Come, have some toast and jam Longbottom." offered Madame Pomfrey as she handed Neville a plate with two slices of toast. Neville thanked her as he spread strawberry jam over the bread, and took a bit. The tangy sweetness of the strawberries tingled his taste buds. She then poured him a glass of pumpkin juice and handed it to him.

"Food in your system will help your nervous system after the attack Macnair gave yeh." Poppy informed as her Irish accent was more distinct than before. Neville thanked her once more.

"Um…excuse me Madame Pomfrey, but where are we?" questioned Neville as his curiosity had suddenly caught up to him.

"We're at my home in Switzerland. It's the only country that has always remained a war free zone for any war that I can think of. It's also a secret place that only my husband, Professor McGonagall, and I knew of. He passed away though. You knew him Longbottom." answered Madame Pomfrey. Neville gave her a questioning look as he never really did think of his teachers' private lives. Madame Pomfrey smiled at Neville's bewildered look as she motioned him to follow her. He obeyed as he got up and followed her to the side of the kitchen where the pictures hung.

"There, that's him." she said proudly as she pointed to a picture. In the picture was a smiling younger poppy. Her hair was of a golden honey blonde that reminded Neville of Hannah again. She wore a white silhouette gown as she was kissing the cheek of a man. The man beside her had wild strawberry blonde hair as his face was a little scared, but Neville did know him. He wondered from where though. The man smiled a familiar broad toothy grin, and then it struck him. He couldn't recognize him at first without his blue magic eye and the missing chunk in on the bridge of his nose, but it was Alastor Moody.

"You were married to Mad-Eye?" Neville said shocked. Poppy nodded.

"Yes, though I would prefer you to call him Alastor Moody instead of Mad-Eye. His constant vigilance made the protective wards on this house perfect to hide out for us now."

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey." Neville continued to look at the picture. They booth looked so happy. There were many other pictures that surrounded them. He even recognized a teenage McGonagall which was quite a shock.

"May I ask another question?"

"Yes go right ahead Longbottom."

"Where are Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape?"

"What do you want Longbottom?" asked Severus in his usual harsh tone of voice. Neville turned around to see Severus standing there in his normal black attire looking worn out, but fierce.

When Neville didn't reply, Severus sighed. "Please Longbottom, I don't have all year. Spit it out if you have something to say."

"Why are you helping us? You killed Dumbledore." Neville finally asked the question that had been on his mind ever since the Great Hall. Everyone else seemed to lean a little closer to Severus as if they were wondering the same thing.

"Poppy, if you would be so kind, could you get me a vile?" Severus requested in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yes headmaster." she said as politely as she could. Before she escaped the room, Severus held her back as he lightly grabbed her upper arm.

"The school is destroyed Poppy, there is no need to call me Headmaster."

Poppy snatched her arm back as she glared at Severus. "Yes Severus, I'm well aware of the conditions of Hogwarts, now do you want your vile or not?"

"I thought I'd just make myself clear."

With that, Poppy left the room to get the vile for Severus as the kitchen remained deadly silent. Some were glaring at Severus. He's been known as a traitor, but yet all of a sudden he had helped them. No, Minerva helped them, but he helped Minerva.

Filius was the first to speak as he cleared his throat. "How is Minerva?"

The mood seemed tension in the room turned to anxiety as they wanted to know. Severus walked in as he took a seat. He dropped his head in his hands as he looked stressed beyond belief.

"She's better. She needs rest though. Greyback thankfully didn't bite her, so she's normal."

"Will she get better?" asked Rolonda.

"Yes, she'll make it. You know Rolonda that she's too stubborn to not make it."

She laughed silently to herself. It was true of Minerva. She was the most stubborn person she has ever met. Poppy then came into the room as she handed Severus the vile. Severus gave her a grateful look before he carefully extracted the memories once again from his head and put them in the vile.

"Here," he handed Poppy back the vile, "Is the same evidence I showed Minerva. Do what you want with it, but if you need me, I'll be in with Minerva since I'm obviously not welcomed here."

Severus then stormed out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Rolonda moved for the vile first from Poppy as Poppy quickly moved away from Rolonda's grasp.

"Really Ro, you don't have to jump from your seat."

"I agree, since I'm the eldest in the room, I think I shall look at the memories first." declared Filius.

"Why, I have the vile, and he told me to do what I wish with it." Poppy stated in a matter of fact tone. Rolonda huffed irritably. Filius looked a little upset too, but put up with it. Poppy then calmly went into a different room which looked like an office as it had a large desk with shelves filled with books. The desk was made out of a dark colored wood as the surface was lined with hunter green felt.

Poppy then got out the pensive as she placed it on the desk and poured out the contents of the memory in the basin. She then examined the memories first. When she came out she looked astounded.

"What'd you see Poppy? Does it look real?" asked Rolonda eagerly. When her friend didn't answer she pushed Poppy aside as she looked into the memory next. After her was Filius. All three professors were shell shocked.

"It can't be." Rolonda was the first to speak. "What a load of bull."

"I don't know. The memories looked real enough, and remember Albus's hand was dead in the beginning of last year." piped up Filius.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Yes, and he wouldn't let me look at it. He would only let Severus look at his hand. Even under all my wrath, he wouldn't let me look at it." Poppy admitted as she had a crestfallen look upon her face.

"Really, even I can't handle an ounce of it." Rolonda was shocked while Poppy glared at her.

Filius then addressed the large white elephant in the room. "Well do we believe him?"

"He did save Minerva twice now, and I don't think a murder would do that." Poppy pointed out.

Rolonda looked a little apprehensive. "Maybe he's always been infatuated with her and killed Albus off thinking he was competition."

"Rolonda!"

"It's a possibility."

Filius ignored the two bickering women as he tried to remember things that might prove that Severus has always been on their side. "I say we vote. I vote that we trust Minerva's judgment as we have nothing to lose right now."

"I second that motion." agreed Pomona. The two looked at Rolonda who looked shocked. She then huffed irritably as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine then, I'd be outvoted anyway." The room then became uncomfortably silent until Rolonda broke the silence. "So what now?"

Severus stayed by Minerva's side while she rested. He watched her with careful eyes as he was ready to jump into action if he had to. Severus passed the few days by reading a book from Poppy's shelf. He couldn't relax though. A few times he had to rush to Minerva's side because she was thrashing from some horrible nightmare. She would continually yell and scream.

"No, please don't kill them! Take me!"

It nearly broke his heart to hear her scream. She was dreaming about that day in the Great Hall he guessed. She was haunted by the moment when Potter killed the Order. She still blamed herself, and would never let it go.

He slowly rocked her until she relaxed once more. She never did wake. He decided to read out loud to her. Maybe his voice would be soothing to her, but it was no use.

Thoughts of Minerva went by as he ended up reading the same sentence five times. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't exactly go back to the Dark Lord now could he? Unless maybe he…no that would never work. He needed to get away from her though. He could be putting her in more danger than she already was in. Severus had a haunch that the Dark Lord had put tracers on his death eaters, and therefore he would know where Minerva was. He had to stay as far away from her. Yes, that's what he'd do.

Several minutes later he went by Minerva's bedside once more as he looked at her one more time. This could be the last time he looked at her. No doubt the Dark Lord would come after him, but it would be for the better. He stared at her as he would always remember this moment. He brushed his slender fingers against her soft, ivory pale cheek.

He then bent down and gave her a tender kiss on her petal pink lips one last time. When he pulled away he could hear her sigh contently.

"Severus." she whispered. He thought she was awake, which would only make leaving her harder. When he realized she wasn't he started to relax again.

"I love you Minerva." He told her softly. Severus turned on his heel as he left her room and down the stairs, catching Poppy's and the other teachers' attentions.

"Where are you going?" Poppy was the first to ask.

"Just tell Minerva that I love her." He ordered before he walked out the door. They stood speechless as they wondered what had happened.

Rolonda was the first to take action as she sprinted out of the living room and up the stairs. Poppy was running after her as Filius wasn't far behind.

"Rolonda, Minerva's in a bad state! You can't barge into her room!" Poppy yelled after her, but Rolonda didn't listen. She flung Minerva's door open to find Minerva on her side sleeping. Rolonda had to grip the door frame from falling onto her face as Poppy had ran into her. Filius stepped passed him and into the room as he could barely see Minerva sleeping, but he knew she was asleep from the sound of her slow breathing.

"You're so lucky she didn't wake up." Poppy hissed under her breath to Rolonda. "Or else I would have killed you. Now let's go."

Poppy grabbed Rolonda's wrist as she dragged her out of the room. She silently closed the door as she hadn't noticed Filius was there. Filius stayed with Minerva. He knew someone should be up with her to tell her Severus had left.

He went at the foot of her bed until he heard her stir awake. Her eyes fluttered open as she then squinted from the candle Filius had lit when it became dark out.

"Filius?" was Minerva's first words. She went to sit up, only to clutch her sides. Pain shot up her body. She looked down to see that her waist down had been tightly wrapped in gauze.

"Min, dear, please lay back down. You'll reopen your wounds." Filius softly warned her. He sat at the foot of her bed as he watched her. She laid back slightly propped up by pillows on the bed. She looked calm for now. Her eyes closed as she looked like she was at peace.

When she opened her eyes, her eyes scanned the room. "I do believe we are in Poppy's house."

"That we are my dear."

"I haven't been her for years." Minerva replied smiling while she continued to look around the room. Filius started to tense as it would only be a matter of time before she asked about Severus. What was he going to tell her then? _Um…sorry he left you, and you will probably never see him again. But on the bright side he said he loves you._That sounded horrible, even in his mind. Minerva could see how Filius was off in space.

'_What was he thinking? In fact, where's Severus_?' she thought, but she wouldn't ask him now. It would make him feel like she didn't want him there.

"Filius, I'm glad you made it out."

Filius looked up at her as he looked into her green sincere eyes. Oh he couldn't break her heart. He thought he'd be able to tell her, but he couldn't just bring himself to it.

'_Come on Filius, suck it up. It's the least you could do since she save your life.' _he mentally told himself.

"Minerva," Filius sighed before he continued on, "I am grateful that you saved me back in Hogwarts-"

"Filius you don't have to-"

"Minerva, please, if you don't let me say this now, I may never be able to."

"I'm sorry Filius." apologized Minerva as she looked down at her clamped hands. It seemed like this was serious.

"Since you saved me, I feel as though you have the right to know." He paused as he took in a deep breath; this was going to be hard. "Severus left earlier this morning, and I believe he doesn't have the attentions of returning any time soon. He told us to tell you he loves you before he left. I'm sorry Minerva."

Minerva sat rigid. She was motionless. She felt like she had just been slapped in the face. She felt like someone had just pulled the floor from beneath her as she was plummeting into never ending darkness. How could he do this to her?

Filius noticed how she seemed to stiffen when he told her, so he decided to give her hand a small reassuring hand before hopping off her bed and leaving her to grieve. As soon as the door had clicked close, Minerva had let herself shed a tear. She told herself she'd only shed one, but one after another, they fell freely.

She was sobbing and trying to breathe deeply to calm herself. This wasn't helping her health. Her chested heaved in pain from the attack of Greyback, but Severus was able to do more damage. How could she be so foolish? He could never love someone like her. He could never love an older woman like her. She was dreaming when he told her he loved her.

Damn him for making her cry she thought as she only cried harder. Her heart was shattered. She was in too much pain to even pick up the pieces. This was her punishment for living she thought. She balled her fists into the bed covers, causing the knuckles to turn white.

She felt like crying out loud, but she couldn't find her voice. She had lost it. For once the cat did get her tongue as she loathed the new feeling. She sunk low back into the bed, wanting to escape the world.

Her elbow came in contact with something smooth and stiff. She looked down to see a letter. It was probably from him. Did she dare read it? Her hands trembled violently, causing her fingers to be unable to even try to open the letter. As she slowly unfolded it she saw that it was a letter in his hand writing. She had to put the letter on her lap to read it straight, her hands were shaking so badly. She had to stop from crying so hard, so she could hear herself think. Her eyes scanned the parchment as she read his parting words.

**My Dear Minerva,**

** If you are reading this now, you can see that I am not by your side, the only true place I wish to be. I suspect the Dark Lord has tracers on me. I cannot let him find you. If he ever got to you, I would not be able to live with myself. Therefore, I must unwillingly leave your side, though don't you for a second think that I don't love you like you probably are right now. In no doubt in my mind, do I have any regrets in loving you. The only regret I have is not being able to be with you. Please promise me you won't do anything stupid, despite your Gryffindor pride. **

** The Dark Lord has Brittan, but knowing him, he will be hungry for more power. You must go and make allies with other countries. A new war has just begun. I know you are strong and you can do it Minerva, I have faith in you. I love you Minerva with all my heart, but this is for the best. When the war is over, I shall see you again. Till then my love, keep safe.**

**Love,**

**Your Severus**

Her hand snatched it from her lap as she crumpled it in her hand. He left her! He left her for her own good were his words. Why was he so stubborn? Why couldn't he have just stayed so they could protect each other? Now he was all alone. She was alone. No, she wasn't completely alone, but she felt it. She felt completely and utterly alone.

Minerva, still clutching the letter, curled up on her side even though every muscle in her body screamed in protest. The physical pain was nothing compared to her mental. He left her; she was alone, replayed in her mind. She felt herself shed silent tears. They slowly slid down her cheeks until they descended down to drench her pillow. She was too tired to sob as soon sleep overwhelmed her.

Filius came down the stairs to see Poppy was making breakfast with no help from Rolonda. He couldn't blame her. Rolonda was horrible at cooking as she probably couldn't even boil water or crack an egg shell without the shell falling into the yoke.

"There you are Filius, I was wondering where you were." exclaimed Poppy. "Longbottom is out back taking care of the garden so we have some food growing out in the back as Miss. Lovegood is helping him."

"You look disheveled Filius, what happened?" asked Rolonda. Was it that obvious?

"I told Minerva."

"You what?" asked Poppy incredulously.

"Without me?" replied Rolonda looking offended.

"You know what state she's in. Merlin knows she opened some wounds when you told her. I'll have to go check on her." Poppy said shaking her head while drying her hands on her apron.

Filius stopped her. "I would leave her alone Poppy. She needs time for it to settle in."

"I'm fine." said a determined voice behind them. Both Rolonda's and Poppy's jaws dropped as they saw Minerva clutching to the wall for support. Her face read pain from her legs as you could see that part of the gauze was now stained with blood. Her eyes were all read and puffy, like she had been crying all night, as her hair was in a lopsided bun.

"Are you going to stand there, or is someone going to help me?" she questioned as she tried to take a step further only to gasp from the agony. All three of them rushed to her aid. They helped her to the nearest chair as Poppy swiftly went to tend to her legs.

Both Rolonda and Filius winced as the scared flesh was revealed. The flesh had been torn in many places as they were surprised that she had even made it down the stairs. Poppy quickly moved her wand in complicated motions while muttering incantations. The wounds were sealed, leaving bright red streaking lines in their place. She then replaced the old gauze with now ones to wrap around Minerva despite the patient's protest.

Once she was done she went straight to reprimanding as if Minerva was a student.

"Mina, you know better than to go down the stairs, let alone stand. Have you gone mad?"

"If you hadn't noticed Poppy, I'm not in the mood to be reprimanded at the moment." snapped Minerva.

"I'm sorry Minerva, you're right."

"Now that we have that clear, does anyone else have anything to say about my conditions?" she looked around the room as her dark green eyes pierced through them, daring them to contradict her. "Good, now that we have that settled, who else is here?"

"Longbottom and Lovegood." answered Filius.

"Did any of you by chance, see Mr. Weasley or Granger?"

"No, I haven't" replied Poppy solemnly. Rolonda nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you alright Min?"

"I'll be as alright as I'll ever be Ro. I thought up of a plan last night, feel free to join or not. I don't care at this point, but if you don't want to participate, speak now."

"I'm in, Minerva." Poppy assured.

"Me too, Min." seconded Filius.

Rolonda shrugged, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Good, now here's the plan."

The Dark Lord jolted up in a sitting position from his bed. A shadow of a smile braved his lips.

"What is it my love?" asked Harry as he had felt the Dark Lord's hands leave his warm body.

"I do believe we have a guest my queen. Come, we must greet him." The Dark Lord said as he got up and already clothed himself. Harry got up from the bed reluctantly and followed his husband back to the throne room. He took his rightful place as Harry took his.

"Wormtail, bring him in!" ordered the Dark Lord. Wormtail quickly obliged as he let in the visitor. He bowed respectfully at the Dark Lord never meeting his red blood eyes.

"Hello Severus."

TBC….

**Author's note: Are more than two people reading this? Just wondering, but for those who are reading, I hope you liked the chapter as the next one shall be of Hermione or Ron's new lives, or both together in one chapter. I haven't made up my mind yet. Well until then I wish you well. Reviews are welcomed and always appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A sudden bump in the road caused Ron's body to pop from the wooden floor, only to come crashing down. His head smacked hard against the floor, roughly waking him up. He fluttered his eyes open only to groan from the soreness that crept up his sides and through his ribs. He shuttered from the dampness around him. He could smell the fresh cold dew that covered the morning grass. From the small window he could see the fog haziness from outside. He shut his eyes, trying to shut out the world.

Ron then felt someone nudge him. His eyes shot wide open.

"Hermione!" he called out as he sat up to look around. Who he saw shocked him. He didn't expect it.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley." Draco Malfoy sneered back. He went to the opposite side of the compartment and slammed his back against the wall. He looked defeated just as much as Ron was. Draco sat down with his knees curled up to his chest and his arms locked around them. He was shielding himself from the new world just like Ron.

Where was Draco's mother, father? Ron didn't know. Why were they there? They sat in silence. Draco's hands were balled up into fists. He clenched tighter, letting the nail dig further into his palms. Ron could see that Draco was shaking. He knew what Draco was going through. He suspected that Draco's father and mother were killed, and as a punishment, the Dark Lord allowed Graham Brebner take Draco for his program.

"So, how did you end up here?" asked Ron, breaking the deadly silence between the two boys. Draco looked up as Ron cold see that all the color from the boy's face was drained. Draco was always pale, but now he looked paper thin and sickly ashen. There were bright red circles around his eyes as if he were crying for a long a time.

"I could ask the same thing to you." snarled Draco. Ron had been through enough. He didn't have time to play around with this Slytherin.

"Malfoy, I don't have the strength nor do I have the patience to quarrel with you. I just want to see if you know where we're going."

"We're going to Graham's program, I don't know the exact location we're going to, but I know we're going to die."

"Great, so I'm guessing it's a slow and painful death."

"It's worse than-"

"Hey you two back there, no talking, stay quiet, and away from each other. Don't make me send Roy back there!" warned Graham. Ron and Malfoy were silenced. The last thing they needed was Roy.

It seemed like hours had passed, and not a word were shared by the two. As night snuck up on them, the air started to get cooler. Ron hadn't noticed until he started to feel the cool breeze sweep in through the gaps of the wood, causing the whole compartment to creak. Ron looked over at Draco. Draco hadn't moved at all since they last talked.

"Hey, Malfoy," Ron called over to Draco, but he didn't respond. "You said you knew about Graham's program."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then what is it?" Ron asked only for Draco to shake his head. He still remained silent. Ron then heard Draco for once to start sobbing. Ron was apprehensive. Was Draco crying because of his future, or because of the past events?

"Draco, what happened?"

"Why would you care?" cried Draco.

"Because he took my family too." Ron replied. This got Draco's attention as he looked up at Ron. His eyes are red from crying as he had two trails from shedding tears on either side of his face.

"What?" questioned Draco.

"You say that as if he'd never do it. You knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted my family dead."

"I'm sorry." Draco replied. It was the first time Ron had ever heard Draco say he was sorry about anything.

"Yeah me too, so is this our punishment? I mean going to this program"

"Yeah."

"So what do we do in this program?"

"We fight to our death."

Ron and Draco had reached a mutual understanding of each other. They stayed in silence until sleep captured both.

The loud sound the opening of the compartment caused both Ron and Draco to wake up. The light of the sun blasted through their eyes.

"Get up, yeh filthy lot!" shouted Graham. "The sooner we get yeh started, the better chances of your survival."

Graham then started to laugh maliciously. Then Roy came by with a toothy grin. He was so large; he blocked most of the sunlight. He grabbed Draco by the ankle despite the young man's retaliation. He then threw Draco over his shoulder as Ron was next.

The two young men were draped over Roy's shoulder lack a sack of flour. Ron noticed the ground beneath them was grassless as all you saw was dried up caked sand. They passed a metal fence that had barb wire on the top.

There was no way Ron was escaping the place. There were other people like Roy guarding the grounds. They all looked smug as they sneered at both Ron and Draco as they passed. Roy carried them in to a large structure. Inside there were halls of cement cells. Ron could see that some were already filled with someone. They were all young men or young boys. Some scurried towards the bars of their cells reaching out for Ron and Draco. They were emaciated, filthy, and over all unkempt.

"Get back you filthy lot! Your time will come." yelled Graham. He then peered through some of the cells with a wicked sneer.

"Humph, I wonder why I even bother keep all of yeh alive." he grumbled. "Roy, get them to the ring, I wanna see where they belong."

"Where we belong?" repeated Ron quietly as he wondered what that meant.

Roy carried them through the cells until they were outside again in the blistering sun. Ron could feel the harsh rays trickling down his back. The sun was never this hot in Scotland was all Ron could think. He must be somewhere else. He wanted to close his eyes once again. He wanted this to be a dream.

His wish was destroyed when he was carelessly dropped to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him. Beneath his fingers he could feel the shifted baked sand. He heard another thud beside him as he guessed it was Draco.

When Ron got the strength to push himself up he saw that he was in a caged in ring with nowhere out. Graham stood on the sidelines looking in on his new admitted victims. Roy stood beside Graham looking grim with his long arms folded across his chest, waiting for the next command.

"Get up, and show how worthy you are." Graham ordered them, but Ron stayed put. He looked right at Graham. How could the man live with himself? Ron then looked down at Draco who was still on the ground looking up at Ron. He was just as bewildered and lost as Ron. He once again felt sorry for the lad. He extended his hand down for Draco to pull him up. Graham saw the gesture as he had doubts for Ron. Maybe the boy that had punched him in the office wasn't the one to recruit.

"Let me clear this up for you Cherry," he gestured towards Ron, "you can fight Blondie here, or you can both end up like those people you saw back there in those cells. Choose your fate boy."

Graham looked at Ron's fierce blue eyes as Ron looked back into that steel gray once. They were as rough and rigid as the person inside.

"I'm not fighting him, Draco I'm not-" Before Ron could finish his sentence he was suddenly struck in the cheekbone from Draco. His hand shot up to touch the newly assaulted area. He gritted his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe that he thought Draco would ever change.

Draco stood trembling in front of Ron. His knuckles were beet red from the punch, though he looked determined.

"You don't have to fight me Weasley, but I'm not dying!" yelled Draco before he charged Ron. Ron recollected himself as he swiftly moved to the side and grabbing Draco from the shoulders. He pulled Draco back down to the ground with a thud. Ron pinned Draco's body to the ground. Draco's face was shoved into the sand while his wrists were pinned behind his back.

"What's wrong with you?" questioned Ron furiously. Draco writhed underneath Ron trying to free himself. He kicked up his leg kicking Ron in the back. From the sudden blow Ron let go of Draco's wrists. Draco used this to his advantage as he pushed himself off the ground, sending Ron to the ground. Within a heartbeat Draco was on top of Ron, sending him blows to the head with his fists.

Graham watched the fight with a smirk on his face. He didn't expect Draco to be able to pack a punch. Draco stopped for a brief second as he looked down at Ron.

"Are you going to hit back or what?" he whispered to Ron. What was he talking about? Ron was more thunderstruck.

"Come on Weasley, he wants a show, we'll give him one." declared Draco with a smirk. Ron smirked as he got it. He wanted him to play, then he'd play. Draco went to deliver another blow to Ron when Ron grabbed Draco's wrist in midair to send one of his own blows to Draco's nose just like he did to Graham. The blow sent Draco on his back clutching his nose. Ron sat up from the ground. He didn't mean it to be that hard as he could see the fresh blood gushing from Draco's broken nose.

"Well done! Well done, by Merlin, well done." cheered Graham from the sideline. He was clapping wildly as his steel eyes glinted in delight. Roy's lips just curled slightly as he looked amused as well.

"Roy, put these young strapping lads to the informatory to get healed and then start training them as soon as possible. Have them ready to fight by Friday night." ordered Graham. Roy gave his master a curt nod and then left his side to go fetch Ron and Draco. Graham laughed as he was pleased by his new fighters.

"Who would've thought." He talked to himself as he left himself to Merlin's knows.

Roy entered the caged in area. He silently towered over both of the young lads. His gaze was impassive; his dark pools looked like they've seen things that were unimaginable.

"Well done lads." He spoke for the first time since Ron had met the man. The man then paced back and forth. Ron examined the wrestler. He had baggy black jeans with a black belt that kept them up. Hung on the belt was a long braided leather whip. The man stopped his pacing as his back was towards Ron and Draco.

"You are now a slave to Master Brebner. You do whatever he tells you. You kill whoever he tells you. Each breath you take is a gift from him." Roy turned around to look Ron in the eyes. "Do you understand boy."

Ron just nodded along with Ron.

"Good, you address me as Doctrine because that's what I am to you. Do what I say, and you stay alive. Make any signs of mutiny and you're dead without a trial, got that?" he looked into the young men's eyes for any sign of rebellion. When he was satisfied he dragged Draco to his feet and started walking out.

"Follow me."

Ron and Draco obediently followed Roy out of the fenced cage. They were led into a stone structure. The place was completely different from the place that they were led through when they first arrived in. On the stone walls there were tapestries that illustrated gladiators fighting in the arena. There were large wooden doors that lead into what looked like a Great Hall with four large tables that looked over a courtyard. It almost reminded Ron and Draco of Hogwarts, but much darker. Sitting around the tables were already some wizards dressed in simple tan tunics.

Roy made a sharp left, leading the two behind away from the dining area and deeper into the stone complex. After many twists, turns, stairs, and corridors they were where they were supposed to be. Roy opened the wooden double doors to lead them in what looked like an informatory. There were lined stone blocks on one side of the room while in the other side there were separate pools of ice water.

An older man, what looked to be the age of Headmaster Dippet came towards the new comers. Behind him trailed three young girls, no older than Ron or Draco. They had chains around their necks with tan tunics as well. They stood rigid beside the older man with their heads down.

"What do you need Roy?" asked the man with a raspy hoarse voice.

"These two need some fixing up before they start their training." answered Roy. "Notify me when they are well enough to start."

With those words Roy was gone as he left the two young men in the informatory. The elder man looked the lads over with his hazel wrinkled eyes.

The man raised his steady slender long fingers at Draco. "Looks like you've broken your nose." He observed as Draco flinched away from the man's touch.

"You," he gestured towards Ron, "need to rest your muscles. Oh, and it looks like you might have a fractured rib." He then turned to walk between two stone blocks.

"One on each, please hurry. I don't have all day." The man pleaded and Ron stepped forward to sit on the stone block. Draco followed him to sit on the other one. The man smiled at their compliance and brought out his short thin wand out. He mumbled incantations under his breath towards Ron. Ron could feel the pain on his side diminish. The healer motioned towards one of the girls to come to his side.

"Get him ready for the bath." He instructed her. The girl silently nodded as she indicated Ron to follow her. She was incredibly thin as pale face was sallow and gaunt. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a neat tight bun on the back of her head.

Ron stopped in front of one of the square pools. Her hands then reached up to as they trembled. She carefully removed his robes and discarded them in a folded pile next to the pool. Ron looked into her chocolate brown eyes as he could see the fear in them. They reminded him of Hermione. Was Hermione even alive? He didn't even know.

She indicated him to go into the water. Ron looked into the dark pool apprehensively. He didn't even care at that point that he was completely bare in front of her; he didn't want to get in the water. He felt it slightly with his foot. The water was freezing cold. She seemed to see Ron's apprehension as she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You must go into the water young fighter." She told him softly. He could see the faded purple blue marks that lined her cheekbone. She had been beaten, and she would be beaten again if he didn't do as he was told. He nodded and to much of his dismay, he slowly lowered himself into the water. He felt like needles were being buried deep within his skin. His skinned burned, but then numbed. He couldn't move. His head was just above the water as he was breathing deeply.

Soon Draco was led into the pool beside Ron. They stayed in the numbing water for a while as they watched the healer move around.

"So where're you boys from?" he asked them, breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

"Sco-Scotland." Ron was stuttered from the cold.

"Hmm, I've been to Scotland. You guys must be fugitives from the battle of Hogwarts, am I mistaken?" he watched them in amusement. Ron just nodded his head as he was too cold to do anything else.

"I heard it was a bloody battle. I would have loved to see it. Though there was a rebellion I heard after the Dark Lord left. It was led by some boy with his friends. I can't remember what his name was. Anyway, he got captured along with the many other people."

Ron looked over at Draco who had the same shocked expression. They weren't there as they didn't know what happened.

"Yeah, then some professor rebelled herself, got everyone out while taking down all the death eaters there. She must be some powerful witch. Mc-McGona…I don't remember what the name was. It happened around the time you guys were on your way here. Merlin, were all the death eaters on edge. Hmm, I would've loved to see them fall under her. They say she didn't even use a wand." The old healer started chuckling to himself as Ron and Draco were bewildered.

The old healer then made his way over towards Ron as he tapped the boy's head with his wand. Ron felt warm all of a sudden. His muscles had movement in them as they were limber and lose. They weren't yelling out in protest as he could fully move them.

"Come and get out, Caroline, get the poor fella a tunic."

The girl that had waited on Ron before bowed her head in respect and then left only to return with the tan cloth in her hands. The older man took it from her before thanking her and put it over Ron.

"Here are your new robes Gladiator."

"Gladiator?" repeated Ron.

"Yes, you're like a gladiator, a fighter, a slave. You see, you pissed of the Dark Lord, as all of us have, and so he's put you here for his own amusement. He's probably hoping you'll die in the arena." Ron looked at the man incredulously. "Oh yes, I've pissed off the Dark Lord. Since I am a healer, Graham asked for me before the Dark Lord could finish me off. You see I'm an ex-death eater. Exiled death eaters, or just retired ones go here for their last dying days. Nice life, I know, but it had its perks while it lasted."

"So, everyone here is basically a slave to the Dark Lord?" asked Draco as he got out.

"Basically, even Graham himself is a slave. Graham provides entertainment to the Dark Lord and in return the Dark Lord let's Graham run this place. Even Roy is a slave."

"If everyone here is a slave, then why do you all stay? There's enough here to rebel." Ron pointed out. The healer let out a cackle of laughter.

"Young lad, no talk of mutiny here. There may be a lot of us slaves in here, but that doesn't mean any of us are in any condition to rebel. You see, Roy keeps us in place. He, Graham, and I are the only ones that possess a wand. I'm too old to lead a rebellion, and as for Roy, I don't think he's leading on anytime soon either. He's been here for as long as I can remember." The man explained he then took Ron by the shoulder as the man looked into Ron's eyes. "Watch out for yourself boy. Enjoy yourself while you can. Life isn't too bad here if you're a fighter. You get fed, a place to rest, and…some exercise. You're in good hands with Roy. He's the best fighter here as he'll show you the ropes. Listen to him, and you might just be set free if you live to see the day.

"Free?"

"Yes free. If you fight well enough through everything, you could become champion. Hold the title long enough, you could be granted freedom.

"Has anyone ever been granted freedom?"

"Yes, Roy has. He held champion to the point where the battles were predictable. Everyone knew he was going to win, so they pulled him out. They granted him freedom, but he didn't take it. I don't know why, but it's not like I'm going to ask him. He was given his wand back though, and that's all I really know."

Ron thought about it. Roy was a slave and granted freedom, but didn't take it. He wondered why, but at the same time Roy was the least of his problems. He had to worry about the battles.

"Alisha, take the boys to their new rooms. Kelsey, bring them some food, and Caroline tell Roy that the boys need some night rest and they will be ready at twilight." The old healer ordered the girls. They all bowed respectively. The girl named Alisha indicated Ron and Draco to follow her.

"Good luck." was the old healer's parting words.

Ron and Draco were lead down several more corridors as they were brought up into what would be the dungeons of the structure. It was a hall lined with bars to contain the person inside. The cells were nicer than the ones they've seen before. No one was in their cells as Ron and Draco passed. She then led them to the last on at the end of the hall. She opened the cell for them to enter. There were two cots, one on either side. Other than that, the room was bare.

The girl then bowed as she left them. Kelsey showed up a few minutes later with two bowls filled with what looked like porridge. The porridge was watery, but it was food. Ron didn't want to eat it, but he really didn't have a choice. He ate the cold food. It felt like he was eating rocks as they sat in his stomach weighing him down.

Draco looked at the sloppy mess in disgust. He wasn't going to touch the food. He pushed it away from him as he laid on one of the cots. Ron was done with his food as he didn't feel like eating anything else for a while. He got into the other cot as they two young men stayed in silence. Thee cot was stiff. Ron contemplated whether the floor would be better than the cot. He then looked over at Draco who had his back towards him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm…"

"Sorry for breaking your nose."

After a long moment of silence Draco replied, "It's okay."

Ron sighed as it was a long day, and a long dreadful life ahead of him. He closed his eyes looking for peace. He could see Hermione. She was smiling as they laid under the Rowan tree on the ground of Hogwarts by the lake. Her brown frizzy hair encircled her head like a halo. He looked into her chocolate pools of eyes. He could feel the warmth, the sense of security through her as sleep finally claimed him.

Severus knelt before both the Dark Lord and his queen. They both looked at Severus with amusement.

"Have you nothing to say?" questioned the Dark Lord. Harry could sense his husband's anger and knew better than to interfere. He remained silent, but supportive by his husband's side.

"I have come back to my master after hunting down the blood traitor."

"Hmm, and who is this blood traitor you speak of?" asked the Dark Lord now sitting on the edge of his seat, anticipating for his death eater's answer.

"Minerva McGonagall, she escaped that night from me my Lord and I'm sorry."

"So, Severus, you want me to believe that you hunted down the most powerful witch there is, the one you vouched for?"

"Yes I do my Lord." Severus answered, never looking up. The Dark Lord abruptly got up from his thrown with his wand withdrawn. He circled Severus trying to find any hint of a guilty man, when he found none he smirked.

"Legilimens." The Dark Lord probed into Severus's mind. Severus let down his Occlumency shields, and allowed the Dark Lord to see his memories.

Scenes of Minerva flashed before the Dark Lord's mind. He saw the dark streets of London as Severus was swiftly moving to his direct target. The Dark Lord saw that Minerva was indeed several feet ahead of him, but they were in the muggle parts of London, and therefore could not expose magic. Minerva swiftly moved into a narrow ally way as Severus continued to pursue her. As soon as he stepped foot into the ally way Minerva had lashed out her wand towards Severus who quickly shielded himself. They dueled right then and there.

The Dark Lord smiled to see the young death eater hold his ground with her. She was powerful with every aggressive flick of her wand as he would skillfully deflect them. He carefully made his way towards her while she backed away until she came in contact with the wall. She fought even harder to get Severus away from her. He was almost arm length from her when he caught her wrist in midair.

His dark eyes looked into her dark green. Both had fire in them as they looked loathingly at each other.

"I saved you and this is how you repay me!" Severus spat in her face.

"You know I had to Severus!"

"Did you really? You could have stayed put like you were supposed to!"

"And what, become your slave! I would die before I served you." She growled at him. Severus's glare was one that would send sixth years crying, but she did not flinch. She didn't even waver. Severus moved his wand pointed at her gut, and she still didn't cringe. She didn't beg, nor did she even let out any signs of discomfort.

"Do it Severus." she ordered him, her voice even and controlled. "Please the bastard and do it!"

The blazing emerald light suddenly engulfed them both. The Dark Lord watched the scene in mirth. When the light diminished Severus stood above her lithe lifeless body. The scene ended and the Dark Lord withdrew from Severus's mind.

The memory seemed real enough. There scene was clear with no fog or smoke. It was a continuous scene with no cuts or breaks. It was near impossible to create a memory of your own, and impossible with your shields down. The Dark Lord had no other choice but to believe Severus.

"Very well done Severus, you've managed to send the witch to where she belongs. Even though you've cleaned up your mess, you've displeased your new queen. He didn't get to spill her blood in the first place nor did he get to spill the blood of those prisoners." The Dark Lord returned to his thrown beside his queen.

"Severus, I have some potions that need to be brewed. Now leave my sight." The Dark Lord dismissed Severus. Severus bowed respectfully before he left the room. The Dark Lord looked over at his husband who didn't look pleased.

"What's wrong my love, do you not like Severus?"

"I trust you my dear, but I do not trust Severus. Ever since I've known him, I've never trusted him."

The Dark Lord nodded in acknowledgement. He then leaned over to Harry to brush his lips against his husband's cheek.

"You need no fear dear. I'll send Gideon to keep a close watch on our potion master."

"Whatever you do my love, I shall support you, but for now I suggest that we get back to our plans."

The Dark Lord smiled amused by Harry. The young man was right. They needed to concentrate for their plans to work.

"Come, we need our rest if we plan to unleash the attack tomorrow." The Dark Lord held his hand out for Harry to take. Harry took his husband's dry hands and followed him back to their private chambers. As they returned to their bed he felt the Dark Lords spoon up from behind him His arms wrapped around Harry possessively.

"Sleep well my dear. All of Europe awaits us tomorrow."

TBC….

**Author's note: Thank you for all those that have reviewed and add this to their favorites or alert lists. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have demolished that awful writer's block, now I have to work on the one for One Regret. Oh well, I'll work on it. Reviews please, I'd like to know what the readers think. Best wishes to you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm sorry, but I just realized that I've been spelling Rolanda's name incorrectly, and I'm sorry for that as I thought it was spelt Rolonda. On that note, I hope you enjoy the story! And sorry for the delay as I just didn't know what to do until now obviously. Best wishes!**

Chapter 6

Minerva stood with authority as she drew up all the leadership she could muster even though she didn't feel worthy of carrying such a large role, but no one else would agree to take the part. Despite the agonizing pain in her legs, she still walked with grace, commanding attention in any room she walked in just like she had at Hogwarts.

"Poppy, do you still have that book here." Minerva asked as her jaw was set strong and clenched. She knew what she had to do.

"Yes, yes of course. It's in the office where it always is." Poppy replied.

"Very well." Was all Minerva said before she left the room. The others followed her out of curiosity.

"You know Min, this isn't the best time to catch up on your reading even though I know that list is very long." suggested Rolanda, _'Maybe you should look in the mirror because you look like hell if you're going to spend some personal time.'_ Was her last thought, but she kept that to herself. Minerva brushed off Rolanda's comment as she pursued her way towards the office.

Poppy tried to help her as she saw Minerva was a little unstable. If anyone saw her, they would think nothing of it, but Poppy had known Minerva since their first days in school and therefore knew when something was wrong with Minerva. Minerva on the other hand thought differently, as she only pulled away from Poppy's helping hands. She didn't need Poppy crowding around her like some sick patient. She might have been injured, but she'd be damned if she let that stop her from what needed to be done.

Minerva pushed through the doors of the office and walked up to the bookshelf that remained directly behind the desk. Smirking she reached for the familiar old tome as she pulled it off the shelf and set it on the green felt on the desk. Minerva ran her finger across the cover and flipped through it, feeling its ragged old pages. She then grabbed out her wand from the pockets of her robes and tapped the cover.

"Inchoare conventus." Minerva pronounced each syllable loud and clear. The book was shot in the air, suspended overhead.

"Identification."

"I, Minerva Ceres McGonagall, call to order all the members of the IPA." Minerva stated.

"IPA?" Rolanda repeated.

"Shh…" Poppy silenced a bewildered Rolanda.

Suddenly, the book's pages were viciously ripped from its spin by an unseen force, only to collide together to form a large door.

"Whoa." Rolanda broke the silence. Minerva normally would've smirked from Rolanda's amazement, but considering recent events, she was in no mood to. Filius and Rolanda stood in the room speechless as they wondered what was happening, while Poppy stood silently in the background as if it wasn't her place to be there. Minerva on the other hand, stood to her full height with her head held high, her eyes narrowed in assertiveness, and her jaw set, ready to intimidate her prey.

"Poppy get Longbottom and Lovegood ready for departure soon along with yourself. Then wait here until I come back." Minerva ordered as she was about to move towards the door when Rolanda grabbed the crook of her elbow to hold her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go take care of business while you stay here until I tell you to." Minerva instructed her friend. Rolanda was frightened for her dear friend, but didn't question her any further. She gave Minerva a curt nod before letting go of her best friend.

Minerva stepped towards the door. Her hand reached towards the door knob. She gripped it tightly in her hand as it had been a while since she had been in this position. She never thought she'd have to do this once again. She had done it before in the second war. She had asked for their help in that war, but Harry Potter had banished the Dark Lord into exile before they could interfere.

In this war, Albus didn't want them to interfere. He wanted Harry Potter to fulfill his destiny to destroy the Dark Lord, but look how that turned out. She wouldn't hesitate this time to ask for their help, nor would they hesitate to help. She took a deep breath before turning the knob to enter the room that laid hidden behind the book.

Poppy ushered everyone out of the room and went to fetch Luna and Neville who had been in the garden while this all took place. Neville attended to the flowers in the garden, trying to distract himself from the thought of his lost girlfriend. He still felt the small box in his pocket. It would brush up against his leg as the corners would jab him in the thighs, reminding him of who he had lost.

Luna stared in the mirror pond, trying to get lost in the reflection of the surface of the water; trying to forget herself. She had lost her father, her friends, and anything that was even close to resembling a family. All she had left was Neville who was hurting himself from the loss of Hannah. Luna had liked Hannah, but she envied her a bit. She was considered normal compared to her. She was 'Looney Luna'. Who would ever love her? How could Neville ever like her? Never was the answer. She would try to console him, but he would just push her away. What could she do? Seeing him broken only broke her as well.

Slowly she got up from the rock she had perched herself on, she walked carefully over towards Neville who was bent over a flower bed weeding. She silently stood next to him, watching him pull the weeds that had entangled themselves over the tiger lilies.

Knowing that he wouldn't talk to her, she knelt down on her hand and knees. She started to weed as well. Luna felt the soft moist dirt beneath her fingers. The feeling of it, for some reason, felt relaxing. It felt like she was back home by the broke that ran behind her house fishing. She'd feel the small pebbles and dirt beneath her toes on the banks beside the river.

She closed her eyes going back to those days. Those happy days in which she feared she'd never see again. She hadn't seen her home since the beginning of the school year. She had been kidnapped by the death eaters at winter break. From there, her life had never been the same. Life became dark to darker. Would life ever be the same?

"We have to pull out the weeds so that the flowers can grow and prosper." Neville broke the silence all of a sudden. His voice horse and ragged.

"The weeds take the sunlight and the nutrition from the flowers, eventually overriding them. It's as if they believe the flowers don't deserve to live." Neville continued, though Luna knew he wasn't talking about weeds at all. "What gives them the right to decide? Who gave them the right to steal from others, to take way life and destroy others?" He stopped to viciously pull a vine that had tangled it's self around a rose bush. Luna grabbed his hand gently, to keep him from taking out his anger on any more plants.

"The weeds might have taken what the others need to survive, but flowers like the rose, build defense mechanisms to protect themselves. Few weeds dare to mess with them." Luna pointed out to the thorns that were embedded on the roses' stems. "But," Luna went to entangle a weed from the lilies she had been working on, "more delicate flowers fall to prey of the weeds as they take advantage of their weakness. That is why we most get rid of the weeds, so then instead of the flower bed being filled with the weeds, they can be filled with beautiful flowers."

Neville listened to Luna, understanding that she wasn't talking about weeds or flowers either. She was talking about life. They had to get rid of the death eaters and Lord Voldemort along with his new queen. Only then can the magical world be in peace again.

"Children, get cleaned up. We're leaving." Poppy called out to them. Luna looked surprised as she went to face Neville as if he could explain what was going on. Neville just shrugged as he got up from the ground and held out his hand to help her up. They walked back into the house without exchanging another word to each other, but just knowing that the other person was there beside them was comfort enough for each.

Minerva walked into the large white room, just like she remembered it. The large stone round table dominated the room. She saw that some of the seats had already been filled while the others still remained empty.

"Is that really you Minerva?" asked a wizard who had already sat down. He wore pure snow white robes with olive green trimmings. He walked over to Minerva with arms extended.

"Devon, how are you doing?" Minerva greeted the man. He wouldn't accept her greetings with just a smile but with a hug. He wrapped her in his arms like a brother would to his younger sister. She returned the hug, despite the fact that it had pained her aching limbs. He had graying hazelnut brown hair with a trimmed beard and mustache to go with it. His silver slate eyes were as warm as she had remembered them.

"Minerva dear," he said standing back to look at her, "you look like hell."

"Still quite the charmer I see." She teased as others started to file in, almost completing the circle.

"I see Hogwarts has fallen." He said solemnly as she nodded to affirm his accusations. "I'm guessing this Dark Lord has taken over the magical world of Brittan and you want our help to stop him from taking all of Europe and eventually the world." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Please take a seat Devon, and I shall explain everything." Minerva pleaded and he obliged to her request. Before returning to his seat he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, fully welcoming her back to their society.

Minerva looked around to see everyone was there, seated in their chairs. Minerva looked around the table at all the faces. She was pleased to see that all the faces were familiar, not one was new.

She cleared her throat before she started to inform every one of her proposition. "I know all of you know of the recent Dark Lord that has been at large in Great Britain. He has won the war, along with taking in a very powerful queen. I came here to reclaim my chair full time and to stop him from spreading throughout the world. I ask for your help."

They looked at her impassive. Suddenly a witch spoke up as Minerva recognized her as Oksana. Her dark ebony hair was braided down her mid back as her skin was a warm honey color.

"Are there any survivors from the war?"

"Yes, I actually have a few that I was wondering could stay here for safety. There were others that I have freed, but I don't know what have happened to them."

Another wizard with bright red hair down to his shoulders spoke up, "I have checked in with Eumelia, she said you would return today."

Minerva nodded as she remembered Eumelia, the only true sear that she trusted. "And what else did she say?"

"She said we should let you return, or the whole world could fall under this dark lord you speak of. I say we vote." He looked around the room as all hands want in favor of Minerva returning as neither of them like Minerva, questioned Eumelia's predictions.

"And the others, may they come?" asked Minerva.

"Yes." answered the red haired wizard. "Is Poppy one of the survivors?"

"Yes she is."

"Good, Alastor wouldn't shut up about her." He said as it was followed by a round of laughter. Minerva's eyes shot up as she looked around for her dear old friend that she had presumed dead.

"What, but he had passed away." Minerva questioned.

"No I haven't; yeh've never found my body." came the familiar voice of Alastor Moody. Minerva whirled around to look at her friend Alastor. It seemed that the IPA had done some work on Alastor. His wooden leg was replaced with something made of metal that had resembled a foot. Some of his deep scars almost looked healed, but he still had that magical blue eye. Minerva wanted to cry again as she went to embrace her lost friend.

"Well hello to you too Min." Alastor returned the hug, but pulled away to study her face. "You look…You've had better days. Anyway how is Poppy? She isn't hurt is she?"

"No she is perfectly fine, I'll go get her, or would you like to?" offered Minerva, knowing how much Poppy had cried after hearing that Alastor had been killed while trying to transport Harry safely to the Burrow. She had shed quite a few tears herself that night.

She saw his eyes glaze over for the first time since the day of his wedding.

"She's right through the door Alastor." Minerva pushed him forward in the other direction to get him to go see Poppy. Alastor was at first motionless, but then he took a deep breath and walked in. He found himself in his old office in Switzerland. His heart started to pound unbelievably faster when he heard the sound of his wife in the kitchen. He smirked as he heard her yelling at Rolanda about something.

"Ro, just drop it!"

"But, why, I mean it's a considerable question. If you won't talk to me about Severus leaving, then at least tell me what the bloody hell IPA is?"

"IPA is a secretive organization that I cannot tell you about."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know much about it, it was Minerva and Alastor that were in the organization." Poppy's voice got unnaturally quiet. "He wouldn't tell me anything about it. He told me it was for my own wellbeing."

"And it sure was for your own wellbeing."

Poppy whirled around to see her husband smiling at her sincerely, leaning against the door frame while Rolanda just gaped at the scene rendered speechless. Alastor walked over to Poppy as if he had never lost his leg, benefit of his new silver one the IPA gave him. She stood still, wondering if it was her mind playing tricks on her. Her heart pounded louder in her head, causing everything around her to be unconceivable.

Poppy's eyes started to burn from the force of holding back her tears as her mouth grew dry. Alastor stood in front of Poppy, looking down into her blue eyes. He saw the pain she had been through, the hurt of letting go. He reached to cup her cheek with his hand to let her know that he was alive. This wasn't a dream, but he was truly back and he had missed her.

"Alastor?" Poppy choked, still not entirely sure if it was him.

"Yes my flower, I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again." replied Alastor, and before Poppy could react or even take in the words he had said, Alastor captured her lips with his. He had wanted to see her for a long time. He wanted to return to the war and to the Order of the Phoenix, but Eumelia told him to stay. No one went against Eumelia's words as she was the seer, the leader. No one made a move in the IPA unless she approved of them.

When they parted, Poppy let her tears go. She sobbed into Alastor's arms, and he held her. He never wanted to let her go. Suddenly Minerva had appeared in the room. She didn't want to break them up, but the sooner they left the better. First they had to get rid of the evidence that they were there in case someone came looking for them. Rolanda, Flitwick, Minerva, and the young adults cleaned up the evidence while they let Alastor and Poppy to get reacquainted with each other.

Once they were done, Minerva led them through the door and casted the spell that would close the entrance way as it would turn back into a book and put itself back on the shelf. Minerva led them through the advanced complex to the guest rooms.

"So can you tell me what the IPA is?" asked Rolanda impatiently.

"It stands for International Peace Alliance."

"So you're what, a member?"

"I'm what they call a Guardian as there're two per country. Alastor and I are the Guardians of Brittan."

Rolanda looked at Minerva with a bemused expression as if she were the majestic queen of Great Brittan herself.

"How did you find this place?" Filius talked for the first time.

"We were chosen by the founder of the association. Her name is Eumelia. She is a seer as some members were picked before we were even born. Alastor and I are included in that list."

"Wait then how long has this group existed?"

"It's been around since 253 A.D. Any major war that has occurred through history has had help from the Guardians, although recently we haven't been interfering as much. Mostly because most of the members have been growing older and Eumelia is looking for their replacements. I must get going. I shall see you at dinner." Minerva told them as she dropped them off. They said their good byes, even though they were still unsure of the situation.

Rolanda looked at her quarters. There was one room as it was the bedroom. It was furnished all in white like the rest of the place. It was quite daunting how much white there was. Rolanda was afraid to do anything in fear of staining the white surfaces. The walls were pristine white with white carpeted floors and furniture. She didn't really have anything to unpack, so instead she spent the day resting on the full sized bed.

They all got their own bedroom to stay while Poppy went with Alastor to his quarters and Minerva returned to her own old quarters. It had been a long time since she had been there. Last time she had visited the IPA, it was over twenty years. Her quarters hadn't changed one bit. She had a sitting room with a small kitchen. Being a Guardian, she was able to design her own room to her personal taste. She felt like she was walking back into her private quarters at Hogwarts as the floor was of dark wood and crimson furniture.

Her old books were even on the shelves. A tartan blanket was draped over the back of the sofa, she was back to her old home, but for some reason it didn't feel like home. Maybe she just needed more time thought Minerva. Her legs ached from standing too long as she moved into her bedroom to check her scars. The cuts had luckily not reopened, but they were irritated and fuming red.

She swiftly covered them again as she couldn't bring herself to look at them any longer. They were hideous. Maybe that was why Severus had left she thought. She was mangled and broken, not as graceful as she used to be. Of course he wouldn't want her anymore. Minerva caught a quick glimpse of her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were all red rimmed and swollen from crying as her face was blotchy. She looked too thin and malnourished. All together she looked dead beat awful. She went to quickly clean herself off. Once she was showered and clean, she felt like she had been reborn, but something was holding her back. Something was weighing her down. Minerva looked again the mirror, trying to stare long and hard at her reflection.

She could see all the pain she had been through, begging for release. Not thinking twice, she conjured a pair of scissors. She gripped her long waist length raven hair in her hand as she cut straight through. She let the locks tumble to the ground, pooling at her feet. She didn't bother to think of them. She felt like she was cutting all the years of worry away. She was cutting away her memories, her regrets, and finally Severus.

When she was done, she reexamined herself in the mirror. Her dark hair framed her face as it fell around the middle of her neck. She smiled at herself. She was free. A sudden banging from the outside of her private quarters startled her, bringing her back into reality.

"Minerva, Eumelia as order us to go. France has just been attacked as the death eaters are starting to spread to Spain and Portugal." She heard Devon's eager voice. She grabbed her customary white robes of a Guardian and was out the door.

The Dark Lord along with his queen was dressed in dark robes, getting ready for battle. The Dark Lord had already sent some death eaters ahead of them so he and his queen could be the ones to give the final blow. He didn't need to deal with puny screaming muggles. He knew the wizards and witches would come out and fight towards the middle instead of the beginning.

He turned around to look at Harry. His dark shaggy hair matched his dark robes. His green eyes were memorizing. He loved them as it reminded them of Harry's mother. Yes, Lilly was quite a pleasure to kill. He enjoyed taking her life as he enjoyed looking at Harry.

The Dark Lord came from behind Harry to wrap his arms around the young man, his husband, his lover.

"Today is a big day my dear. Are you ready?"

Harry smiled as he leaned back against Lord Voldemort. "Of course I am ready. Soon all shall fear us. They shall fear the name of Lord Voldemort and his queen."

"I love the evil things that spill from your lips my love." Voldemort admitted. Harry turned around as he faced him grinning mischievously.

"And I love the feeling of your lips upon mine." Voldemort smiled at this. They captured each other's lips, savoring the taste, the touch, the feeling. Their tongues fought for dominance. Voldemort grasped Harry brutally as Harry did the same to the Dark Lord. Most wouldn't call what they had love, but more of obsession. They loved power, and therefore they competed for it constantly.

"My Lord." came the tiny high pitched voice of Peter Pettigrew only to regret it. He didn't know they were in an interment moment as he knew better than to interrupt them. Voldemort broke away from Harry furiously.

"What is it Wormtail?"

"The death eaters, they have been ambushed by an unknown group. They're a bunch of witches and wizards in white my Lord."

The Dark Lord scrunched top part of his face. If he had eyebrows, they would be furrowed. White robed witches and wizards? Why he couldn't remember anything like that, but yet it seemed familiar to him for some reason. His expression then lightened as he remembered where he had remembered them.

Yes, he had seen them in history text books. They were an unknown group. They only came out when there was a large war, threatening to take over the world. This would be interesting. People called them the guardians of peace. He was thrilled to get to fight them. He wondered how powerful they were. Were they as great as how history books portrayed them? He wanted to know.

"Harry, my darling, let's go. We have a world to conquer."

TBC….

**Author's note: I'm sorry that this might seemed rushed or unrealistic, but this is AU here. ;) Again, I apologize for the delay of this story, but hopefully this chapter made up for it. Review if you like, and I promise to finish this story eventually. Best wishes!**


End file.
